3, 2, Run
by MotherNight92
Summary: Gray never knew of the world outside, the only thing he knew was her. Later in life, he soon discovers that young girl has changed greatly. Drawn between remaining in a place he knows, or escaping with her, will Gray convince himself to finally escape?
1. Chapter 1

**3, 2, Run****  
**

**Full Summary:** Gray has known nothing of the outside world since he was small, the only thing he knew was her. When he finally reaches the age where he's allowed to attend a school outside the safety of the Lab, he finds the young girl he knew has changed greatly, wanting to escape the duty of being the only child of a very rich family. Will Gray convince himself to help her escape, or will he remained trapped in the little world created for him?

**A/N:** I wasn't planning on posting this, but I felt the urge to upload SOMETHING since I'm experiencing a writers block for my other stories, and I thought "let's not write BL this time," so here it is, a Gray X Lucy fanfiction. I love these two so much haha. This was originally just a short, one-shot but I just kept writing and adding more so now it'll be multi-chapters... whether I finish it or not is all caused with Uni work load. I won't complain about it, because people who go to uni know how bad it is haha.  
Anyways, I was aiming for Sci-Fi right at the beginning, but it'll be more of a romance, hurt and comfort story. Rating may go up, but I might try to aim for something innocent this time xD

**Disclaimer:** I always forget this, so I'll make sure to say it. I don't own Fairy Tail... even though I'd admit I'd like to own at least a Gray and Loke plushie xD

Sorry for crappy grammar and spelling!

* * *

_Drip… drip… drip…_

_Beep… bleep… beep_

_It all happened in a cold, unpredictable place. The sense of waking up as if you'd never existed in a unknown place, having no memories of who were meant to be. It was a sense of amnesia, but it wasn't at the same time. Machine noises and the sounds of water filled the silent air, creating an alien sound foreign to these delicate ears. It was hard to see what was going on, but a part of me decided maybe it wasn't safe to know the truth yet._

_I closed my eyes again, closed off the world around me. I'd sleep, sleep a lot longer…_

* * *

There was something different today, something oddly strange that I finally forced myself out of the deep sleep that I'd been in for a long as I knew and opened my eyes fully. It took a moment, but my eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lights in the room.

"Haaa…" a gasp whispered somewhere and I glanced down towards a face I did not know. She was young, beautiful, her eyes wide with something that crossed with emotions I didn't know. I didn't understand her reasoning for those emotions for a moment before I realised I was entrapped in a long tube, wires of all kinds attracted to different sections of my body.

_Ah, I see_.

Some part of my conscious pieced together what this was; another was equally fascinated as it was scared. _What am I?_ My eyes glanced down to the girl who pressed her faced against the glass as close as she could, her button nose squashed against the glass.

It was slightly insulting actually.

It was also equally intriguing.

I tested the wires, seeing how much I could move before pressing my hand against the glass. She mimicked the move, pressing her hand against the glass as high as her small legs would let her. She grinned proudly at me, her eyes becoming bright and enchanting.

We were like this for a long moment before a disjointed voice called out and she tensed. Stress pressed her features again and she jumped away, disappearing into the darkness of the building again. My eyes were unable to follow and after a long moment I waited silently until the need to sleep a little longer made me close my eyes and drift away again.

* * *

A tapping, one very quiet, began to bother me. I was slowly learning what these feelings were. When I opened my eyes, I felt a twang in my heart. It was fear, but the twang also represented delight or joy. The first was a negative, bad feeling; the second two were positive, good feelings. Whenever I awoke, they taught me things, but only enough to know what they were verbally, but to never really enough to understand them physically. I had to do that on my own.

Being awoken late at night, I grumbled as I glanced down at the girl's face, squashed on the glass. She smiled when she noticed me staring down at her. She'd got her hand against the glass, but this time she was standing taller. Before coming here, she must have found something to help her stand higher. We were almost levelled with each other now.

A part of me guessed what she wanted and I reached out, pressing my hand against the glass, mirroring her own hand's level. Something changed in her features, something different that I almost withdrew my hand.

She spoke for the first time, but I couldn't hear her, or understand her. She must had noticed this and began to frown before breathing on the glass, writing sloppy her message.

W… wha…? Was it W, H, A, T? What was that word… I frowned at her and she got irritated at me. That was a negative feeling that made me withdraw slightly.

She breathed again on the glass and scribbled the message again.

I, S, was the next two letters that made a word, and then there was a Y, O, U and R in the third word followed by N, A, M and E at the end followed by a strange squabbily mark.

I tried to remember my lessons the people taught me.

'What is your name?' what did that mean?

When I shook my head, she jumped from the stool and went hunting for something. She found something eventually. It was the book they were using to teach me. She picked it up and came back to me, holding a page open. I knew the picture represented a question, about asking a person how they were addressed or something.

She breathed on the glass again, writing characters on the tube.

'L, U, C, Y'

Pointing to herself first, she then pointed at the word and smiled.

She was called L U C Y? What did that make, what did that sound like? I don't understand how letters were pronounced. She must have noticed this as she pulled a small microphone and earpiece out. It was one the staff used. She fiddled for a moment, but couldn't work it out. I felt something rise in my voice.

A laugh?

I was amused, but I wasn't sure why. Her face was cute, the way it scrunched up as it tried to work out what it was. Eventually she did get it.

When she spoke, her voice was gentle and childish. She asked again her question, "What is your name?"

I shrugged, shaking my head.

"You don't have one," it was more a statement than a question. "That's not fair, even I have a name."

I smiled at her, trying to mouth what she wrote.

"That's right, it's Lucy. You pronounce it like 'LOO' and 'See'. LOO-see."

I frowned, not sure whether try and say it. I frowned to myself as I said it slowly. "…Lu… cy…"

"Uh-huh! " She grinned marvellously at me. "You got it!" she said excitedly.

I'd admit, I was rather proud of myself too.

Little did I know, this would soon develop into a weekly routine, that she'd run away from the people who took care of her and talk to me. Sometimes she never found the microphone, but found other ways in communicating to me.

I began to enjoy the days when I got to see Lucy again.

* * *

One day, she stopped coming. She was growing up, but I never really bothered to question it. My "keepers" as they called themselves spent more time teaching me things when they realised how quickly I was improving. One day, they let me out of the tube and for the first time I got to feel what it were like to stand like them. They taught me to walk eventually, but they mostly sat me down at their desk and showed me many new things.

Eventually, they even said there was no need to keep me on the "support system" any more. I wondered what they meant by that, but I didn't ask. I learn there were many others like me, living on "support systems". Some were awake but in a state of being unable to communicate. Some didn't survive.

One day, I had asked, wondering what they were. "What are they?" I asked, point at the tank I was once in. it remained empty now.

The women keeper was very calm when she replied. "Some children are born in unstable conditions. They are brought here in hopes they'd restabilise like you did."

"And those who don't?"

"They remain asleep forever," she was very gentle, soothing my hair. "But you don't have to worry, once you've learnt all we can teach you, you'll finally experience the full world. You can be like everyone and get a full education, a job, even start your own family."

That sounded splendid! A part of me got a little excited at the comment. Would I get to meet her again?

The male keeper made a noise which brought me to reality and brought me back to my studies. When I glanced at him, I realise he was somewhat familiar. It only hit me when I was given time to sit at their desk and see a picture on the end. It was a woman with a girl…

…Lucy…

I knew instantly who she was. I asked the male keeper when he returned. He told me it was his daughter with her late mother. I was allowed to hold the photo for a while, admiring it before he asked me to focus back on my studies. I was more eager to learn now, knowing I might get the chance to see her one last time!

* * *

**A/N:** R & R if people want more... maybe? I'll try to update this story whenever I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed and alerted this story **:heart:** You're kind words are really appreciated. I wasn't planning on updating this so soon considering I've only got 1 of my 3 assignments done _**-ugh-**_ but I felt like I should haha. I'm still debating about the sci-fi section, but if it does change to more of a sci-fi one, then expect the genre to change to Romance/Science Fiction. Also, the next chapters will have a bit of involvement with school life, but you'll gather that by this chapter.

Once again, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter **:heart:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail... but if I did, the scene in chapter 275 between Gray and Lucy would have REALLY happened and not been Juvia's imagination ;P

Sorry for crappy grammar and spelling _again_!

* * *

"Oh, don't you look handsome," Ur, the female keeper who'd raised me since the age of four, spoke with a few tears in her eyes as she adjusted the suit like uniform I was wearing. "You're finally ready to see the outside world, Gray."

I blushed slightly, looking away from her.

…Gray… When I asked about a name, Ur had said Lucy, the young girl I used to speak to, had chosen the name, but had never been able to give it to me as her father, Jude, restricted her from coming down here. Jude, Lucy's father and my male keeper, had begun working with another younger girl who'd woken up about six years after I did. I didn't speak to her, but she always showed me her best smile when I saw her.

I adjusted the jacket a little more before sighing. I felt ridiculous, considering I spent most of my life wearing next to nothing. "Ur… are you sure I look alright?"

"Of course," Ur replied in her motherly voice. Truthfully, I'd stopped living in the labs and was taken in by Ur, but when I'd wandered back here to the labs today, she'd insisted me try on this uniform to the school I'd be attending tomorrow. Being in the labs made me feel awkward and I was grateful that they told me not to talk about it once I was outside. It was a well kept secret for reasons. Most of the children, like me, didn't have any living parents left, or at least, as far as they were telling us.

I'm not lying when I say I'm suspicious of this place more than I am of the outside world. "You said there was something important you wanted to talk about over the phone this morning," I told her, striping the clothing to change back into my ordinary plain pants and shirt.

"Oh yes, I was, wasn't I?"

"Still as forgetful as ever," I smiled at her.

She laughed into her hand then waved to me, telling me to follow. "Actually, Jude wanted to speak with you. Though you've been living with me in the staff's apartment, Jude said he'd like you to come live with him and his daughter. It's relatively closer to the school, and he was hoping that you'd keep his daughter company. She gets bored and distracted easily, and tends to annoy him, seeking his attention. I do feel sorry for her, though. She was only ten when her mother passed away, and there was no doubt she wanted attention from her father."

"I see," I replied slowly as we headed to the lifts. "You're saying he's adopting me?"

"Not really, you'll always be my son," Ur's smile touched my heart. "He was just offering it so the travel distance wasn't as bad. Whether you want to adopt the surname or keep the one you fondly made up, is up to you. If you want to be accepted as his son, tell him. He'll love to have a son, I would think."

Ur rattled on about this a few times, making me laugh lightly before she kissed my cheek and let me head off. There was a car waiting for me out front, the driver informing me I was requested at the Heartfilia's manor. I almost turned them down and took public transport, but rather than running for a bus, I accepted the almost too formal offer and allowed them to take me to the place where I'd be living… if I accepted the offer that was.

I didn't speak often with Jude, but he did check up on me from time to time. He was always very polite in his own gruff manner. I guess if you could call Ur a 'mother-like figure', Jude be the father certainly.

* * *

I almost gasped at the sheer size of the place where Jude called home but contained it as I was led inside. The maid told me I was going to meet with Jude in the informal drawing room. I didn't really listen to her as I stared at the place I'd probably end up living in.

She was about to lead me into a corridor when there was a clanking sound. I turned towards the door as a young woman burst into the room, tears dripping down her face. Our eyes caught and she stopped for a few minutes. I knew instantly it was Lucy, but she didn't hang around, ignoring the servant's calls as she raced up the large stair case and disappeared out of sight. "It must have been _him_ again," the servant muttered before leading me away from the main entrance.

To be honest, I'd rather find out what was bothering Lucy but I greeted Jude with a smile and we talked for a while. I could tell Jude was really interested to have me here, but I didn't ask him why for a long moment before I blurted out "is there someone who's been hurting your daughter?"

Jude frowned at me, running his fingers through his moustache then shrugged. "I'm not sure, Lucy doesn't talk to me much about her school life, but I wouldn't be surprised. She's always been rebellious."

I didn't quite believe him but accepted his answer anyways. It was something I'd have to get out of Lucy… once I managed to talk to her.

We'd been talking for a few hours before a servant came in, telling him dinner was about to be served.

"Ah, yes, very well. Gray, would you follow the maid. I'll join in a couple of minutes."

I did as I was told, following the maid through the labyrinth that created the manors many corridors and rooms. We eventually found the dinning room, but when I entered, Lucy was already there.

The maid abandoned the room before I had a chance to even think about stopping her. I was now faced to face with Lucy Heartfilia, the young girl who taught me many things in the past. Did she remember me? Probably not…

"You're Gray, right?" she asked as she sat down at the table. "I'm Lucy, the daughter of the Heartfilia estate." She paused for a moment before adding "sorry about before."

"N-No! It's fine!" I choked out, sitting across from her. I felt very uneasy, knowing she'd probably forgotten me.

She didn't smile, seemingly upset about something. "Was my father with you a moment ago?"

"Yes, he said he was going to join us."

"He probably won't, it's rare when he does," Lucy replied as the dishes came out. Of course, it proved her wrong as the man did end up appearing, joining them for dinner. Things were very awkward, the way Lucy and Jude spoke to each other seemed forcefully polite and distant.

"I heard you were crying when you got home, Lucy," Jude asked, swishing his glass of wine around in his hands. "What was that all about?"

"It's nothing, I just slipped."

Even I knew she was lying!

"I see," he replied before a long pause stretched out. He eventually spoke again, "Lucy, do you remember Gray?"

I almost looked at him with shock, not believing he asked the question but Lucy's reply caught my attention. "Yes, I do," she replied, not looking up at all to anyone. She didn't at all, throughout dinner actually.

"That's good, I'm sure you'll be good friends with him. You'll show him to his room tonight, won't you? He'll be living here from now on."

Unfortunately, of course, since Jude had used so many good tricks to convince me to stay. "Of course, father," Lucy replied like she was a rusty machine.

* * *

Dinner felt too long and I was grateful when Lucy announced she was retiring, she was heading off, beckoning me to follow her. She remained silent most the way until she sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't get along with my father well."

"No… I'd guessed," I replied, shifting awkwardly when she came to a halt in front of a door. Lucy turned around, leaning on one leg more as she examined me. I felt oddly nervous as she watched over me before a small, genuine smile appeared on her lips.

"You haven't changed as much as I thought you would have. You're still taller than me, though."

Embarrassing, I laughed weakly, looking away. "You've changed… you looked like a baby when I first met you."

"We were very young then," she reminded me with a laugh. "I'm sorry I stopped coming."

"No… I heard from Ur. You're father found out you were running away to see me. You apparently got into a lot a trouble over it."

"Sadly, but my mother also died around the same time as well," adding sadly, Lucy looked down the hall, pointing towards a door that was slightly open. "That room there is mine. If you have a problem, just come see me. I think the servants have placed clothing in the wardrobe and dresser so you'll find everything there. Otherwise, once you're settled, we can think about adding some personal touches to it. I'm not free this weekend to go shopping, so maybe next week we can spend some time in town looking at what's on offer." Her smile was now long gone. "I'm going to bed now, so I'll see you at breakfast. I think my father made it that you're in my class… but I don't know. We'll see how things go." She bowed her head slightly and turned to leave.

Fear overwhelmed me quickly as I reached out and grabbed her sleeve, startling her to turn back around. Truthfully, I wanted to talk to her more, but I couldn't find the words to ask her to stay a little longer. Instead, I managed to choke out "I-I just wanted to say good night."

Lucy stared at me for a moment before smiling. God I'm a freaking idiot! "Good night… Gray," she replied, slipping from my grasp and disappearing into her room, leaving me standing there.

I escaped into my room moments later, feeling slightly overwhelmed. She'd called my name… that was a good starting point! Yes, that was certainly a good starting point.

Examining the room, I ran my finger of the frame works of the wooden desk at one side of the room. A fairly large laptop rested there, along with a small, portable mouse. The chair looked rather uncomfortable, it's thick and solid frame matching the same dark brown desk. Wandering about the bedroom, I threw open the door to the walk in wardrobe, examining the clothes. Ur must have sent over some of the clothing Ur and I had brought when he first moved in with her (admittedly, I'd become suspicious of where half my clothes _went_) which meant she knew I would accept the offer. I also noticed several copies of my new uniform and shuddered, escaping the room that was filled with the nightmare of tomorrow. I soon discovered other important school equipment (bag, shoes, pencil case, books, etc.) by the door.

I also discovered the room next door to the walk in wardrobe was a small, simple bathroom (which is an understatement since someone who'd been living here would call it _that_). A large, full fitting mirror hung on one side of the wall, a large shower and bathtub on the other with the toilet and sink at the end of the room.

Finally convincing myself to change out of my clothes, dumping it in a basket near the walk-in wardrobe, I collapsed on the queen-size bed and groaned. I was so used to the simplicity of Ur's apartment where I had to share with that… that asshole of a student! A part of me was going to miss the bickering with him…

Another was already missing Ur's warm smile.

Even with Lucy down the corridor, I suddenly felt extremely lonesome.

Let's hope everything changed in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Gray, so lonely **:heart:** things will get better :) Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think! Next chapter introduces the three most important characters that help Gray and Lucy throughout the series. I wonder why they're going to be =D Also, POV changes to Lucy next chapter!

PS. This chapter got a extra 300 words xD I hate shortish chapters xD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter three! I can assure you that today we're hearing from Lucy's P.O.V! Yays~! There isn't much to say except thanks to everyone who's reading this! Inspiration has been pretty bad, but I'm glad I'll have six weeks (after two weeks of uni ugh) to hunt for inspiration. I hope it rains more like it did, I always find the rain inspirational for some odd reason haha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail... but the manga I just brought... hmm... I might need a word with the designer, after all, the last five volumes spines have been an orange colour and now the sixth is light blue... it looks awkward on my shelf :'(

Sorry for crappy grammar and spelling!

* * *

**_P.O.V – Lucy_**

Morning normally came like a bitch, especially Monday mornings. Waking up, I yawned and stretched loudly. I didn't really sleep well last night, knowing Gray was asleep in the room just a little way down from my own. Cuddling a pillow, I sighed as the door opened and the maid wandered in, greeting her with her every polite smile. I almost shooed her out when she began rummaging through my room, looking for my uniform in the mess of my wardrobe. With no energy, I let her have her way this morning. I knew by tomorrow we'd argue over her dressing me like I was still five, but for now, I'd let her be.

I heard a few grumbles when I entered the hallway, noticing Gray fiddling with his tie. A young maid, slightly red in the face, offered to help him, but she was turned down. It seemed even Gray didn't like others dressing him.

_Today I have to be nicer! I must have given him a bad impression after…_ I didn't let myself finish the thought as I wandered over to Gray. "Good Morning, Gray. Did you sleep well?" I had to asked, just to be polite.

I noticed I startled him, and suddenly he seemed awkward again. "Y-Yes, I did thank you," he replied, looking a little flushed. In fact, he'd been that way since I noticed him when I stepped out in the corridor. I glanced at the embarrassed maid and his strained face for a moment before grabbing his arm and leading him away. "A-Aah, Heartfilia-san…."

"It's Lucy! Didn't we establish that when we were younger?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

"Then address me as Lucy, and I'll call you Gray, because to me, your surname is funny."

"There's nothing wrong with it," he sulked behind me, and I laughed into my hand. I wondered for a moment if he noticed the change, but I didn't ask him. It was better to not even think about it either.

"You'll like the school," I told him once we reached the staircase. I descended down before him, but waited as he fiddled with his tie again. "What's wrong?"

"It feels too tight… everything does at least."

"Here, let me fix it," I told him, joining him on his step as I adjusted the tie. I made it a little too loose, but he seemed grateful for that. "There you go, no one will notice," I smiled at him before continuing down the stairs. "I have a friend who's like that. It got to the point he shredded it up in front of the teacher. He got into a lot of trouble, and he still ended up having to wear a tie, but he lets it hang loose around his neck now."

"He sounded very spirited."

I laughed and nodded. "If only," I replied.

Breakfast was more enjoyable than normal, then again, my father hadn't joined us and it was just Gray and I. It was fun trying to teach him what he was meant to use at the different serves. It had been very similar at dinner the night before, but I barely paid attention then. We got through an eventful breakfast with a lot of laughing and less eating than planned, but I knew this morning was going to be a good morning.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" A voice cried as I entered the class room. I felt bad having to abandon Gray at the staff office, but Levy's smile brought me back from my blues. Levy McGarden was my best friend; she was the first person who inspired me to continue the novels I enjoyed to write and read them all the time, always giving me positive feedback. She was pretty and very cute too. There were three guys with their eyes on her, two of them being in our class and one being in the upper class.

I'd admit, I even had guys looking at me…

"Good Morning, Heartfilia-_sama_~"

_Here it comes!_

A rose was present from above me, dangling in front of my face before the voice continued. "You look wonderfully radiant this morning!"

"Go dig your grave, Loke," I snapped, storming away. "I'm still pissed at you."

"I'm sorry about yesterday," the orange haired boy said, plopping down in front of my desk. "Will you forgive me?" he asked, still holding the rose. I just turned away and focused on Levy sitting next to me, who was giving Loke daggers.

"You upset Lu-chan yesterday! You're so mean! Why would she ever forgive you," she complained next to me.

"It was truly an accident! I never meant any harm!"

"You always say that!"

"But Lucy's love for me will prevail again."

I felt my head slam into the table, feeling as if I was going to cry. There was this whole misunderstanding between us, because originally, he didn't like me. Ever since that day, I've been dealing with one love confession after the other. It was cute and funny at first, now it was just stupid.

"Anyways, I saw the new kid just a moment ago," Loke began, the rose mysteriously having disappeared from his hand. "He doesn't look much."

"Of course you'd say that, your flirt," Levy grumbled back. "You think you're the best!"

"I never said that. Besides I'm not like-"

Everyone heard a loud crash before a screech came from the hallway. _"NATSU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

"Erza-senpai seems happy this morning," Levy commented as the door burst open and the red haired girl stormed in, her eyes flaming. "Good Morning, Erza-senpai! You seem cheerful this morning," Levy called to her at the door.

Erza glanced at us for a moment before roaring into the room "Where the hell is Natsu?"

"Haven't seen him all morning," Loke shrugged as the rest of the class murmured about their own fiery red haired who was currently missing.

"_Argh!_ I'm going to murder that twat!" she yelled before disappearing out the room. The three of us were silent before laughing out. Most the class seemed equally amused as us, and joined in. the laughter got harder when Natsu came into the room, looking confused.

"Natsu, Erza-senpai wants your blood again," I told him as he joined our small group near the door. Natsu always sat next to me, every since second grade. We were instant best friends. "What did you do to upset her again?"

"Nothing, I just got here," his voice was very honest. "My cat was sick this morning, so I was making sure he was comfortable before leaving."

"You and that cat," Loke muttered.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size," Natsu replied, his voice full of challenge. "He's the most fucking cutest thing in the world!"

"Of course, Natsu," I giggled, though I knew he wasn't lying. There was also a young girl in his street who had a cat equally as cute as Natsu's.

"Anyways, we were talking about the new guy," Loke eventually said, bringing back the topic we'd been speaking about before. "I don't know his name, but he seems pretty plain."

I almost retorted that comment but choked. Natsu spoke instead. "Another rival, huh? Wonder if he's good at sports, I always like a new victim!"

"He's built for it," Loke replied.

"What, were you staring at him lovingly, Loke?" Levy giggled.

"I'm not that _gay_," he rolled his eyes, but smiled at the joke.

"We never know with you," Natsu added, earning a kick from Loke. They started at each other playfully, but it ended the minute the teacher stormed in, roaring for attendance. Everyone was called out on the list before the teacher called for everyone attention.

"We have a new student joining us today. Please make him feel welcome," the teacher called before summoning someone in. I was sitting on the edge of my seat, feeling my heard pounding slowly. _It's fine unless he make a fool of himself!_

That was when Gray entered and I instantly noticed the way all the girls' eyes widened, one in particular who sat in the front. I almost groaned, but held it in painfully. The teacher wrote Gray's full name up and introduced himself. "This is Gray Fullbuster-" Natsu snickered next to me so I whacked him "-and he'll be joining us." The teacher turned to him. "How about you introduce yourself to the class, Gray?"

Panic shot through him, and I knew why. He wasn't able to talk about the Lab outside home. "Ah… right…" he began awkwardly. I wished I could help him, but even I didn't know what to do. He was on his own. "I travelled around a lot," he began his tale filled with lies "so I'm not used to settling in one place. My caregiver is a researcher so she spent a lot of time on the road. I guess that's really all I can say," he said with a shrug, looking at me with hopefully eyes. I knew what he was asking. I nodded slightly, only enough for him to notice… hopefully. "I also grew up with Lucy."

The class room turned to me, but I smiled anyways. _Status is a bitch_, I thought to myself. It would also help him make friends… hopefully. "Thank you, Gray-kun. You can sit in the free seat in front of Natsu…" the teacher went silently, glaring at Natsu.

"I swear on my cat's life I'll leave him alone!" Natsu shouted, cracking the class up. "I'm serious! You all know my cat's awesome and means a lot to me!" The class just laughed harder, some even shredding a few tears as Natsu shone Gray his best _'evil'_ grin.

"I swear to god if you shit him off, I'll hang you off the school flag pole by your underwear," I growled quietly to Natsu who winced at the thought. Gray took his seat next to Loke awkwardly, and I instantly what was bothering him. "Don't worry about Natsu, Gray. I'll beat the shit out of him if he starts something," I promised him with a reassuring smile. "Beside, I'm sure Erza-senpai would help me."

Natsu's whimper was louder this time. "I didn't do anything this morning to her though! I didn't get a chance!"

"That doesn't change anything," Loke replied before turning to Gray. "I'm Loke, by the way. Lucy's boy-"

Levy and I hit him hard before he had a chance to finish that sentence. "Ignore him, he's stupid," Levy snapped as Loke whined about his head. "I'm Levy McGarden. Lu-chan's bestest friend in the whole wide world! And you now know who Natsu is. He's another idiot, so you can ignore him too if you want to."

"Hey, don't say that. I'm hell awesome, and besides, I've known Lucy longer!"

"That means nothing!" Levy yelled back.

I groaned between them, burying my face in my hands. "Ignore all of them, please. It'll save your sanity," I told Gray, who smiled and laughed with a small nod.

* * *

**A/N:** So the introductions have been made... what else can go wrong now ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter four is here! Yay! Still in Lucy's POV, but I'm pretty sure it'll be Gray's never. Sorry for jumping POV, but I really feel it needs to be two character perspective (even though I HATE 1st person xD) This chapter shall excite the senses and make you curious... What is Gray?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail... but one day I shall! MWAHAHAHA!

Sorry for crappy grammar and spelling!

* * *

**_P.O.V – Lucy_**

"I am so sorry about this morning," I laughed with Gray as we wandered down the streets towards the manor. We'd run away from the chauffer who turned up at school and walked all the back streets home that afternoon. "Natsu's an idiot and so is Loke. Levy can be a little crazy too, but she's cute."

"It's fine, it's certainly a change," Gray replied with a chuckle in his hand. "I don't think I've laughed as hard in my life."

_Or at all,_ I wondered silently, but we continued our small fits of laughter. "I'm glad you got to meet Erza-senpai too. She seems scary, but she's pretty cool."

"She seems alright, but what's with Loke and his declarations of love to you at the gate just then?"

I rolled my eyes. "He hated me, I swear. He's always sat in front of me and one day there was this stupid misunderstanding where I tripped and landed on him while on cleaning duty. I'd also accidently kissed him and that's where everything started. I totally hate myself for being a klutz back then."

Gray chuckled into his hand again before he raised his voice to speak again. "I think you two would be cute together."

"Oh hells no, don't tell me that! Don't say that unless you're planning on giving me a heart attack," I warned him with a long grin.

It began raining on us not long after that so we had to run home. We laughed hard about it, and though the servants yelled at us for our disobedience, we just ran away up to Gray's room. Draping a towel of my shoulders, I politely turned my back while he changed into something warm. I stared out the windows, watching the way the rain dribble down the glass. I traced the cool surface before Gray cleared his throat, telling me to head back to my own room to change. I didn't argue with him, abandoning the room to put something warm and casual on.

We hid in my room, I told him all different stories about my friends, how I met every single one, how they changed my life. Gray was easily engaged and interested, listening to me while he flipped through book we had to read for our English assignment. We ate in my room as well, not wanting to leave the small reality we'd begun to create ourselves. The longer we spent time together, the easier it became to talk.

Eventually his head was lounging in my lap, and he'd begun to yawn loudly. The day drifted quickly, too quickly for my liking. "I'd feel bad if you had to stay here by yourself," I told him when we raised the topic of Saturday and Sunday. "I'm sure Natsu wouldn't mind you hanging out with us Saturday. We're hunting for a present for his girlfriend then having lunch. A third opinion is always good."

"No, I'm fine with spending time here. I've still got a lot of things to learn and I promised Ur I'd visit her this weekend to let her know I'm settling in."

I frowned, but wouldn't admit I wanted to spend time with him. "Do you like being here so far?"

"I don't know… I never thought I would ever get to talk to you normally again."

"Yeah… neither did I" but for other reasons he didn't know. A part of me wanted to tell him a dark secret everyone was hiding, but I kept my mouth shut. Ur was better telling him when the time came anyways. I only knew some things, but not everything. "Gray… do you wanna stay here tonight."

I felt him tense, but he did look thoughtful. "We're moving fast, aren't we," he joked with a smile. "Aren't I meant to ask you out or something?"

I poked my tongue at him. He was enjoying this position too much. He closed his eyes as my fingers ran through his hair. We were no more than friends, I'd accept it that. However, I knew later on he'd become very important to me, but for now, I'm more concerned with him getting comfortable here. He was stepping outside a world he didn't know, he was going to need all the help he could get.

* * *

The week ran by without much notice. Gray settled in well with my friends and even charmed a girl or two without his knowledge. He was so oblivious, really. He also got into a verbal argument with Natsu by Friday; the two of them being so different, they really rubbed their shoulders together in ways they didn't like. It was easy to tell there was a lot of jealousy on Gray's behalf. Gray didn't really know much about me; while Natsu knew my world and all… he basically rivalled Levy in that aspect. It did make me feel bad when we talked about things Gray didn't know, so I made sure every afternoon to explain the story behinds all the events.

It didn't change much; Gray really began to dislike Natsu.

"You've been an asshole all week!" I snapped at Natsu as we sat down for lunch Saturday afternoon. We'd spent most the time searching for the perfect present and had failed miserably. "You have to apologize to Gray next time you see him!"

"Why? He chose to get all jealous and withdraw," Natsu counted before stuffing his face with the burger.

I liked Natsu because he didn't care about manners. Everyone else would eat carefully around me, Natsu wouldn't give a damn. "Only because you were rubbing it in that you knew me better."

"You had the time in the world to tell him these stories, you just avoided it," Natsu pointed out with a grumble. He leaned back in the seat, crossing his arm – and delicately avoiding his burger at the same time – and stared at me hotly. "You're blaming me _again_! You're worse than Ezra on Monday morning! Picking on me for a prank I didn't pull!"

"You probably did, you _do_ look for any chance to piss her off," I smiled at him, nibbled on the burger. I knew if my father saw me now, he'd shit bricks for sure. Rather than wearing all the covered clothing he choose, I'd brought – and hidden – clothing I liked to wear on days like this. Since it was warm, I choose a plain white t-shirt with a black mini-skirt and black hills. It was simple for me, the way I liked it.

I totally blame Natsu for his misguided ways.

Natsu, too, dressed simply. Red shirt, black pants and boots and the famous pinky red scarf his 'father' gave him for his fourth birthday. The scarf had been confiscated on so many occasions I'm surprised they even gave it back to him.

We were very plain for who we were.

"So… you haven't told him?" Natsu asked, turning his attention to a different topic. One even Levy didn't know about. "When will you?"

"He's gone to see Ur-sensei today, so I hope she says something but…" I felt a little edgy. Natsu's 'father' also worked alongside my father and Ur and knew most of the secrets I did. We both knew of the darkness the Lab had that was never mentioned to Gray. "…I don't have any confidence to tell him. Even I'm not sure it's right."

"We both know it is. I have a journal my father left, remember." Natsu's father had been missing for several years now. All he had left was the scarf and the journal his father left. "That place is evil."

"But Ur isn't!" I countered.

"I don't have anything against her, but the rest of the place… it doesn't seem right to me. Telling them they were child who suffered illness and deformities that would kill them. It's a load of crap."

I shifted uneasily in my chair. "We can't tell him, he's better getting Ur to tell him. She'll get him away from that place, monitor his progress and all."

Natsu's noise twitched, he looked annoyed. "He's been placed in our class so _you_ can monitor too, you know. They're using you again! It's the same with-"

"I know, let's not continue," I told him, raising my hands. There were too many painful memories to talk about.

We were both silent for a long moment.

I drank silently from the take-away cup, watching the world move by in slow motion outside the window of the take-away store. I could hear children complaining about the toys they got from their kid's meals or parents grumbling about how naughty their child has been. It left a sour taste in my mouth, knowing they all had something I didn't.

"You know," Natsu began again, calling my attention back to him. He must have been watching me for a while now. Our eyes caught in a gaze neither of us could pull away. "About tomorrow, do you wanna bring Gray with us since everyone but you, me and-"

"What are you getting at?" I grumbled, watching him.

"Well, Gray's most likely never been the movies, so why not bring him," Natsu was straight-faced for a moment before a wicked smile pressed his lips and he wiggled his eyes brows. "It could be a double-date thing."

I kicked him hard from under the table.

* * *

"The movies?" Gray was lounging on my bed after dinner, a book in his hands. It was the same one we were reading for our class; expect he was re-reading it a second time now. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't really want to go alone with Natsu and his girlfriend and I know you've never been before. It'll be fun and exciting! Something better than being cramped up here in this god forsaken place," I told him, waving my arms in exaggeration. "It was Natsu's idea too; I think he's sorta sorry for upsetting you this week. He's a bit of a douche bag anyways."

"You can say that again," Gray rolled his eyes, turning over on the bed to focus on the novel. I didn't know how he could be reading it again. It was a horrible book! "I don't know, I'm fine with being here tomorrow. I already told you that."

"But…" I knew then something was bothering him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?" he titled his head, watching me.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked again, hoping I didn't sound too suspicious.

"I've got a bit of a headache, but I'm alright." I snatched the book away then and there, despite his protesting. "Oi!"

"If you got a headache, then reading doesn't help. Let's go for a walk!"

"It's dark outside!"

"I have a big protective man beside me, so it's fine." I hope he knew I meant him.

* * *

**A/N:** I want a big protective man too... who looks like Gray ;P I hope you like it, now... back to my assignment. It's wednesday afternoon, and my 2500 word assignment is due friday at 5... and I haven't even started it yet =.=

R&R If you've feel the need to :) Otherwise, I hoped you all enjoyed it :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I've begun to curse myself today. After the annoying neighbours decided 5 o'clock is a wonderful time to play music, I decided to update this story. However, I've begun to realise that I was a idiot for writing in first person. I hate first person =.= I'm such a smart puppy, but it's too late to turn back now xD So, I hope this chapter makes sense... it hints at a few things, but what they are, is a secret ;P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail... but [insert witty comment here]!

* * *

**POV - Gray**

It was dark outside, the crickets were chirping loudly, remaining invisible from any prying eyes that went hunting for them in the dark. I trailed a few steps behind Lucy, who was talking on about her day out. There were a few times she made me laugh, explaining the kind of things Natsu was picking out, but otherwise I wasn't really interested.

We didn't go very far from the manor, and I'd guess a part of me knew it was probably too dangerous to, but we found a park nearby. Sitting on the swings, we were silent for a long moment, her eyes wandering around the parks exterior. I began to ponder what she was scheming, dragging me out into the night, out of sight from home. "You know, the last time I can here was when my mother was alive," she finally said, startling me out of deep thought. "It was also before Natsu's father disappeared. The four of us… no, Ur was with us then. She was pregnant at the time."

"Pregnant? I've never seen a child at her place...then again, there was Leon, but he's studying under her…"

"No, the baby didn't survive," Lucy's voice was told it all. It must have been horrible experience. "I don't blame Ur for what she did afterwards. She was suffering pretty badly. I'm glad she got to take care of you, actually. I don't think I've seen her so happy. You've really healed her," I saw Lucy smile to herself rather than me. "Everything happened at the same time, you know. Ur losing her baby, Natsu's father going missing, and my mother's death; it all just happened then. I think it really brought us all close. I like Ur a lot, you know. She's always been so nice to me, even before my mother died… but she's been really sick lately."

"Sick…? She seemed fine when I saw her today."

"She's a fighter, Gray, but she's been very sick for a very long time." I noticed then Lucy and I had gotten really close and she begun to speak quietly. "She'd want to see you grow up, you know. You're like a son to her."

Yeah, Ur had told me that on every occasion. Now I knew why. "Is…is her illness life threatening?"

"Yes and no, I guess. It can be life threatening if not treated at its early stages. It's called cancer, by the way."

"Cancer… what's that?"

She must have forgotten I didn't understand a lot of things since she seemed startled by my question. "It's hard to explain… it's something you should look up on the internet because I don't really know how to explain it."

"Why is it hard to explain?" I felt even more confused.

"Because there so are many things that makes up the disease, for example; a man who's been smoking all his life can develop cancer in the lungs because of the chemicals in cigarettes, that's called Lung Cancer. However, that's not the only way to get it. There's also Skin Cancer, which is cancer that develops on skin that's been exposed in the sun for a very long time. There's also Breast Cancer, which is what Ur's had. I'm not sure what makes it up, but I think it's something to do with the hormones in the body. Either way, no type of cancer is nice to have," Lucy's eyes flickered. "My mother also had breast cancer at one stage, but it wasn't what killed her."

"Is it a rare condition?"

"It depends, but the more you think about it, the more common it's become. There are a lot of factors to it, so it's something better for you to look up if you're curious, because even I don't know all the answers." Lucy sighed and pushed off from the ground, moving the swing.

"This may seem rude, but how did your mother die?"

"In a car accident, but I don't know, I don't remember much about it."

We were silent for a long moment.

"You know…" after a while, Lucy broke the silence, watching me through careful yet sad eyes. "You're lucky, compared to us. You're so free… but we're not."

I felt confused for a moment but before I got a chance to question what she meant, she announced she was tired so we should head home. The question annoyed me the rest of the night.

_What the hell does she mean by that?_

* * *

"So your chest started hurting again?" Ur asked Sunday night, looking at me with a befuddled look. I didn't hang around with Lucy or Natsu and his girlfriend after the movies, noticing during the time we sat there that my chest began to ache. It had happened before, and Ur had told me if it happened again, that I was to come back to the Lab to get a check up. "Around the heart?"

"Yeah," I pressed my hand awkwardly to my chest. It was a little embarrassing.

Ur sighed softly and begun the check up, running tests to see what the issue was this time. I wasn't a big fan of some of these tests, _especially_ when she needed to take blood.I had to hang around for the results which were done quickly since a lot of the Lab's staff were still here. The night shift ground had yet to arrive, it seemed.

"How does it look?" I asked her when the results were handed back.

"From the results there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. Everything's working as it should, just like last time…" Ur began to frown suddenly. "Or not, it appears you have premature atrial contractions, actually."

"Meaning?"

Ur sighed, rubbing her eyes. I knew she must be tired and I was holding her back, but I needed to know what she meant. "A premature atrial contraction is when you have extra beats in the heart that originate from the atria, the upper chambers in your heart." She pressed a hand to my chest and smiled. "Don't get all worked up over it, it's harmless and you won't need treatment. However, just in case we're wrong, don't push yourself too hard at physical exercise. If you chest begins hurting during physical education, sit out for the remainder. I'll write a medical report that'll allow you to rest if you need to at any time, in any activity. It's better to be safe than sorry."

I nodded, understanding what she meant. While she filled out a letter, I decided to wander the Lab. It didn't look any different from when I was here, but there were new faces I didn't recognize. The tube I'd been in at one stage how had a new host. A young girl with short black-blue hair styled in a similar bob-like cut that Ur had.

"Here we go, Gray. Make sure to come back for monthly check ups as well… and if something seems wrong, just let me know," Ur said as she joined me in from of the Tubes. "Nostalgic, isn't it? It felt like yesterday when you opened your eyes for the first time. But you've grown up so much now," Ur smile was filled with mixed feelings for a moment before she turned to me, handing the piece of paper. "What are you doing next Saturday night?"

Confused, I accepted the piece of paper, replying "nothing, why?"

"How about coming over for dinner, I'm sure Leon missing you."

I frowned. There was a love-hate relationship between the two of us, but imagining him missing me made me cringe. "I certainly don't miss him."

"But it would be nice if you came home every now and then."

Home… yeah, I liked the sound of that. Smiling, I nodded with understanding. "Alright, I'll come over for dinner… but I'm worried about Jude."

"He won't mind, you're free after all."

There it was again. What did they mean by it? "Ah Ur-" I was about to ask her when someone called her name.

"I'm sorry, Gray. We'll talk Saturday," she promised before dashing off, calling back to the person who summoned her.

Standing there for a moment, I finally pulled myself together and decided it could wait anyways. Right now, all I wanted was a warm bed.

* * *

**A/N:** What does everyone think about the statement "you're free"? Any ideas? PS. If I've confused you, let me know. I wrote this while hyped up on coffee due to lack of sleep =.=


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well... after last nights awkward dreams...I can't look at my dad. Oh god, if he knew how perverted his darling little angel * cough cough * was having such inappropriate thoughts...hmmm, that might be funny to watch.

Ok, back to the topic. I'm introducing Juvia today (I don't know if that's good or bad lol) in this chapter. I hope I offend no one with this chapter, because though Juvia annoys me (because in every episode she's in, I swear she screms "GRAY-SAMA!" as if there's no tomorrow) she's still awesome, espeically Edolas Juvia haha. There's a reason she's introduced first, because her introduction will lead to Gajeel's introduction and then Ezra gets so screen time. So yeah, that's what's going to happen, yays!

* * *

**POV - Gray**

Did you ever get a strange feeling that sometimes you're being constantly watched? Yeah, all of a sudden, I've had this feeling. It's not a nice feeling, and somehow, everyone else seems to find it amusing. When did I first notice this, well, we had a surprised pop quiz on Western History (about the American Revolution and stuff like that) in our History class and all of a sudden, I felt as if eyes were pinned on me. But sure, I sit at the back of the room (ok, not quite but still) yet I had this strange feeling. Every time I looked up from my paper, I noticed everyone's head down, yet the feeling didn't leave.

The next time I felt this way was lunch that afternoon. I'd been sitting next to Natsu (really, I would have preferred to sit next to Lucy, but Natsu and Levy decided it was their turn… damn them) when this sudden chill ran down my spine and made me jump from my seat. Not only did I scare myself witless, I'd startled Natsu enough to drop his lunch. Yeah, I had to buy Natsu something for lunch because it of (not cool).

Then walking home, I had these pair of eyes following me but I had no guts to tell Lucy that I felt like I was being stalked. Instead, I listened to her complain about the surprised test. I must have been going insane, because this feeling followed me until Friday afternoon.

I was leaving the class room when an average girl with strange blue hair stopped me, handing me a letter before running away. Now, I'm sitting here at the normal hangout spot trying to work out exactly what it was.

"It's a love letter," Natsu explained, which made Lucy pull a face.

"Oh my _god_, she didn't!" Levy screamed with excitement. "She finally suck it up and gave you a love letter."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"She's got guts, tackling the new guy," Loke said, munching into his lunch. "I've seen many other girls eye you, Gray."

"But she finally did it!" Levy cried, startling Lucy a little with her high pitch scream.

"But she's creepy, and she's been stalking Gray all week," Lucy commented with a shrug.

I knew I wasn't going insane. Someone _had_ been stalking me all week. "Who is she?"

"Are you going to answer her with a yes or a no?" Loke asked and Natsu said "She's more than creepy, she's got obsessive compulsive disorder!"

"You need to be truthful when you go see her after school! Don't lead her on, you know!" Levy chirped, finally nibbling into her sandwich. "No girl likes that."

"But… I don't even know who she is!"

"Dude, she's in our class, sits at the front and all!" Natsu laughed while Loke rolled his eyes.

"You can't be that blind, right?" Loke asked. "She's had her eyes on you since you walked into that class room. She wants you bad."

"But all girls want now is sex," Natsu commented before Levy and Lucy slapped him from behind, making his choke on his lunch.

"Not all girls think between the legs, and besides-" Levy started.

"-Guys are the worst offenders. They only use the brain down there!" Lucy finished before the girls grinned at each other.

I stared at the letter until Loke leaned over. "If you don't like her, tell her. You'll be doing both of you a favour."

Nodding, I flipped the envelope over. Written the front, print in elegant handwriting was "Please read this then meet me on the rooftop after school". What harm could simple love letter do?

I opened the envelope, pulling out a piece of folded paper and choked. Dear god, who laces letters with perfume these days? Flipping open the letter, I stared at the writing for a long moment then passed it to Natsu, burying my face into my hands as Natsu stared at the writing, cleared his throat and began to read.

"_Dear Gray-sama._

"_There are so many things that I wish to tell you but are unable to fit them into this letter, but I want to say that, Gray-sama… you are the reason I was born. When you stepped into the class room two weeks ago I knew it was fate._

"_Oh Gray-sama, if only you could understand that you are like the blood that courses through me, the reason my heart pounds, my lungs breath. I can't stop thinking about you, everything and anything; my mind goes wild whenever I hear your name._

"_If only I could show you the shrine I've begun to make for you. I worship you every day. I must mentally prepare myself everyday to see you. If only I could be with you, I'd do anything for you. Cook, clean and even…_

"_Oh, I can't say that, that's so rude of me! But nevertheless, I'd become an eternal slave for you, let you punish me when I do something wrong. Oh, Gray-sama, I want you so badly, so please, __**please**__, just let me become you're girlfriend. I'll be the best girlfriend of them all._

"_Please, I'm madly in love you, Gray-sama!_

"_Sincerely,_

"_Juvia-chaaaaan~!"_

Everyone was silent.

Natsu cleared his throat again. "I see…"

Loke placed a hand on my shoulder and said with sympathy "Good luck, Gray. Good luck."

Yeah, I was going to need all the luck I could get.

* * *

Lucy almost managed to convince me to let her come, but I eventually turned her away, knowing it might upset the girl who'd just, um, confessed her undying love for me. It took a lot of energy, but I managed to open the door that went to the rooftop. She was waiting at the other end, watching me carefully. I approached with caution.

I stopped a few feet away (not enough to be insulting, but enough if she decided to go savage or something, I could get away) and tried to look her in the eye. It was official; I suck at this kind of thing. "Gray-sama," the girl, Juvia, greeted me.

"J-Juvia-san…" I tried to sound confident, but did you think it was?

Juvia suddenly placed her hands over her mouth, looking startled. "Y-You know my name."

I wondered whether it was wise to mention that fact she wrote it in the letter or not, but decided the latter was the safest. I just nodded. It was better to be safe than sorry. I rubbed a hand against my neck awkwardly. "Um… about the let-"

"Oh, Gray-sama," she turned away, her face flushed crimson. She looked like a love sick puppy as she placed her hands against her face, getting that dreamy look. "You wouldn't believe how happy I am."

"Um… may I ask why?"

"I'd never thought you'd come, many would have just rejected it instantly," she flexed her fingers in front of her face, her face filled with pure delight.

Admittedly, she looked kind of cute, you know, with that whole shy kind of personality (and maybe I could accept that… if I'd never read that letter) but deep down, I knew of someone who was cute without even trying.

I decided to keep that to myself. "Oh Gray-sama," she spun back around, her eyes wide with anticipation. "You wouldn't believe how much I like you."

Oh no, I already guessed just how much she _did_ like me though I dared not to point out why I already knew this. After Natsu's comment about something called 'Yandere' (_note to self: must discover this strange meaning that made Lucy cringe!_) and leaving me with the expectation that things could go bad or go _really_ bad, and by now I'd already guessed why I was warned to steer clear of anything that could insult her. Clearing my throat, I tried to reach for some self confidence. "Though I appreciate that you feel this way for me, but-"

"Oh Gray-sama, you don't need to say it," her face was red as her facial expression entered the dreamy look, making me nervous again. "I know it must have been love at first sight. You must have fallen in love with me when I handed you that letter earlier this morning."

"Ah…" where was the nearest wall so I could slam my head against it? "Um… no, that wasn't what I was trying to say," I calmly said as I pressed a hand against my head. "No… actually, I don't… I don't think we're right for each other."

Her face dropped instantly, and I swore under my breath. "…Pardon…?"

"There are better people out there than me… someone who could appreciate you better than I could." I hoped I wasn't insulting her. Maybe I should have thought this through?

"…But, I don't understand," she began, looking a little withdrawn.

I took a deep sigh and decided to take the direct approach. "I'm sorry, Juvia-san, I don't have any feelings for you. To be truthful, there's someone else I like, that's why I can't accept your feelings, so…"

What came next was going to hit me hard… _literally_.

* * *

**A/N:** Damn FanFiction for getting rid of my awesome Japanese emcotions that Juvia uses in her letter haha. Oh well. Yes, I used Yandere in here, because I wanted to use some otaku word, because that's what Juvia's gonna be. Originally, Juvia was meant to point out as Gray being in Kuudere (which doesn't fit Gray's personality at all) which makes him question her sanity, and then he was meant to look it up in the next chapter, ponder on what she's going on about, damns the world. Then he and Lucy meet up with Natsu. Doesn't happen that way anymore, but the next chapters gonna be awesome!

Now, before I finish off, you're probably going "this isn't a filler, right"? Well, it depends on how you look at it. It was never meant to happen this way, but I struggled to find a way to introduce Ezra properly, so I added these few scenes. I guess it's important considering Gray's never experienced this kind of thing before, so it could be part of his training.

BTW, Gray's not a clone ;P So what could he be? P.S. he's human inside and out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Annnnd I'm back with another chapter, YAYS~! I'm getting all pumped for the Fairy Tail movie... OMG! 3 DAYS~! So freaking excited (come on 18th!) Better be some GraLu moments, or there will be hell haha**

**Anyways, sorry the chapter's pretty short. I've just finished an assignment for tomorrow (yay for Oral Presentation grrr) and I have one due on the 20th... and I got writing a ecchi GraLu story (which you can find on my page, called Seemingly Unanticipated). But here's the next chapter. So finally we now know what happened to Gray when he was talking to Juvia in the last chapter! I wonder what happened *snickers***

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_POV - Lucy_

Gray walked in through my bedroom door late that night. He hadn't been home for dinner, and I'd wondered what happened to him until I saw his bruised looking face. I flung myself off my bed, racing over to him. "Gray! Dear god, what happened to your face?!"

He rubbed his bruised cheek. "She hit me."

"Why the hell did she do that?"

"Because I'm a moron, that's why."

I didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean? What did you do?"

"I told her there was someone else I liked… and she hit me."

"Didn't you let her down gently before hand?"

"Of course I did!" He wailed, wandering around my room, unable to settle down. "I did the best I could, I told her there were better people than me and that I didn't like her that way, and stupid me had to be direct and tell her that I liked someone and she slapped me."

He looked like a little boy with a very sad, droopy face that couldn't interpret why he deserved the smack. It made me want to wrap my arms around him to comfort him, but I held myself back. "I'm going to get you an ice pack," and left the room, wandering down to the kitchens. While I was there, I made sure to pick up something for him to eat before wandering back to my room.

Gray had plopped himself on the floor, the sad expression now filled with annoyance. It took a lot of effort to stop myself from laughing as I approached, setting down a tray with dinner on it before pressing the ice pack to his face. Gray almost shrieked as the cold pack touched his sore cheek. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry," I said in a mock sympathetic voice. He didn't look pleased.

"How can I eat with this pressed to my cheek?"

"Easy, you get the fork, stab it into a piece of meat, lift it up and put it in your mouth and eat it."

He stared at me.

"Alright," I pulled the ice pack away. "Now eat!" I ordered him before moving away as someone knocked on the door. There was a servant standing there, looking a little bewildered. "Yes?"

"Um, your friend Natsu-kun is here."

Oh shit.

* * *

Natsu just kept on laughing, much to Gray's frustration. It had been impossible to turn Natsu away from the door, and had stormed in demanding to know how things went when he saw Gray's face and lost it.

Now, ten minutes later, Natsu was only finally settling down. "Dear god, at least she didn't anything worse than that," he commented, leaning back on the couch chair. "At least you didn't lose any limbs."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray demanded angrily.

"Well, I'm surprised she didn't go all ninja on your ass, that's what. You know, pulling the hidden knife out and yelling out 'if I can't have you, no one can,' speech."

I looked at Gray, watching his face fill with confusion. "I still don't understand."

"Yandere, my man, yandere. It's all the rage with otaku's these days."

"What the hell is this yandere business?"

"There are two types of yandere," Natsu began, clearing his throat. "First, there's the obsessive type, who will probably kill everyone you care about until there's no one left for you to love, meaning less competition. Then, there's possessive, who are more likely going to kill you to prevent any competition taking you away."

Gray's face had gone pale somewhere along the lines. I did, admittedly, feel bad for him, but something began itching at the back of my head. Wasn't there a little problem here… with Juvia-san?

I glanced at Natsu who questioned my look, then nodded in understanding. Yeah, he knew what I was thinking. He carried on as if we never had our silent conversation. "Of course, these are fan terms and I highly doubt she'll actually go murderous though. She'll mop around, eating ice and chocolate for a month, then get on with her life like everyone else does."

"Then why even mention it?" Gray demanded

"Because you never know, considering everything she was preaching in her letter to you," Natsu waved his hand dismissively. "Besides, we'll find out on Monday what she's going to do. If she doesn't act Monday, then she'll never act."

"Natsu has a point," I agreed, smiling at Gray encouragingly. "Besides, we'll protect you."

"Or Ezra," Natsu shrugged.

"Who's Ezra?"

Natsu and I shared a smile, before I patted Gray on the shoulder. "You'll know when you meet her," I promised. "She's very hard to miss."

* * *

We sat and talked for a while, but I began to realise before long that Natsu had grown uneasy. Any time now, my father could come home and-

"Anyways, I'm off," Natsu announced, standing up and grinning. "Don't worry about Juvia, by Monday, it'll be as if nothing had happened… hopefully."

"You're words don't encourage me," Gray groaned, burying his face in his hands. "How about I just don't come to school on Monday?"

"And what, pretend to be sick? Jude-_san_ would totally love that," Natsu grumbled. I noticed then that Gray caught the way Natsu spoke of my father and before he had a chance to ask, I jumped up off the couch.

"I'll see you out," I announced, leaving Gray behind.

"He noticed, huh," Natsu asked as we went to the door.

"Well, you didn't hide it very well," I pointed out, crossing my arms. "He doesn't know anything yet, and we certainly can't tell him. You need to keep it a secret, he can't know your relation to my father and the Lab just yet."

"Someone's going to have to tell him eventually. It's clear now that Ur-sensei isn't going to tell him anything!" Natsu countered.

"She's probably scared to tell him, but she has to be the one to break the news. Gray won't believe you if you tell him the truth."

"Not if I bring my father's jo-"

I cut him off by slamming my hand over his mouth just as the door opened and my father stepped in. Natsu didn't meet his eyes. "Father, you're home early," I said, hiding the exaggeration I felt far beneath the words. He didn't need to hear a sarcastic tone coming from me.

"Yes," he said calmly, looking at Natsu who shifted uncomfortably.

"I was just seeing Natsu off," I said quickly, stepping a little closer to Natsu than intended. As a child, Natsu would have clutched my shirt sleeve, and now, he just clenched his fist, still holding the same scared yet pissed off expression. "He came to see Gray and me."

"I see," Jude said calmly before turning away to talk to a staff member who approached them. As Jude walked away, I felt Natsu sigh behind me.

"Let's go, before my father finds an excuse to yell," I said quickly, and Natsu nodded.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," and then he slipped into the night.

Gray had stepped out the living room at some stage and was stopped by Jude who laughed at a comment Gray made. I watched Gray rub his cheek, guessing instantly that Jude questioned the bruise on his face.

_Bastard, you can treat Gray as family yet whenever you look at Natsu, you always seem like you want to hit him, and treat him as vermin._

* * *

**A/N: Why does Jude hate Natsu? So many questions. Next chapter is going to be special. We get to see Ur's place... and Leon :D Oh, I look forward to this haha**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I updated _yesterday_, but I couldn't resist uploading the next chapter... that I just finished... five minutes ago xDDDD So this is a special chapter because we get to see something through someone elses eyes... Ur's eyes :D Yays! Ur is so awesome... I wished she'd never died in the Manga/Anime... but then Gray would never had gone to Fairy Tail :( But still...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Special POV - Ur_

I think I'm beginning to develop an abnormal habit. Leon, a student who currently lives with me, has pointed this out for the millionth time this week. When Gray had been living here, I hadn't been too fussed over cooking or cleaning, but whenever Gray mentioned he was going to visit, I cleaned like there was no tomorrow.

Weekends were special; since it was the only time I spent away from the Lab.

I shivered unconsciously.

The Lab was a horrid place if you asked me, but I can't explain my reasons why I work there. Maybe this is Gray's fault…

No… that's just an excuse. Gray is like my son, so is Leon, but Gray was a little different, a little more special. Whereas I saved Leon as a baby, Gray came into my care the moment he had opened his eyes the first time. All thanks to Lucy, Gray had developed and learned, and now lived like everyone else.

Yet, he wasn't.

Oh, before you go into wacky theories about Gray being some clone, then I can tell you, Gray was not a clone. Gray had a human mother and father… somewhere. Gray had been an infant when the Lab took him. Planned for science experiments, I'd managed to convince Jude-san, the leading researcher of the Artifical Lifeform research team, that Gray didn't need that. He deserved a chance. Jude had listened, only because some part of him knew there was something _different_ about Gray.

"Ur-san, you've cleaned that spot four times already." It sounded to simply bored and dull.

I turned to face Leon who leaned against the door frame, stifling a yawn. It seemed he finally just got out of bed. "Good morning, Leon. Did you have a good sleep in?"

"I guess…" he went silent for a moment before looking at the kitchen. "Ur, do you think there's something wrong with you at the moment? Like, maybe you're suffering for anxiety or whatnot? There's no way we're going to get through _that_ today. It's going to take the whole week!"

"Really?" I asked, turning towards the mountains of cakes, muffins and biscuits that were left cooling. "You can take some to school with you."

"You wouldn't believe sick I am of cakes and cookies," Leon grumbled, approaching the empty space on the bench to make himself breakfast. "Ur, you need to see someone… _seriously_."

He was probably right, but like hell I was going to admit it. "I'm fine. I like cooking anyways."

"No, you grumble and moan about it all the time."

Yeah, that was true. "It doesn't matter. Gray can take some home with him. I'm sure Lucy would be impressed."

"Who, you mean his bride-to-be? Has no one told him yet that he's _engaged_ to Lucy?"

"No…" I began, seeing Leon narrow his eyes. "I'll tell him eventually… when I know he won't freak out like it's the end of the world."

Leon didn't reply, thankfully, and continued making breakfast. I continued cleaning for a moment long before the doorbell rang. Quickly clearing up the vacuum cleaner, I rushed over the door, shining a big smile on my face as I opened it.

It didn't stay there for long.

"What happened to _your_ _face_?!"

Gray winced, side stepping me as he entered. "I got hit by a girl."

Leon snickered from the kitchen, but Gray ignored him. Shutting the door, I raced up to him, pressing my hand against the bruise. "Who did this to you?"

"Probably Lucy," Leon mumbled, receiving a sharp look from me.

"Gray, who slapped you?"

"More like punched me," Gray muttered before continuing. "There was a girl in my class who was obsessed with me and she tried to ask me out. I told her I didn't like her that way and opened my big mouth about liking someone else… and then she hit me."

"Sounds like my type of girl," I heard Leon say, but before I could tell him off, Gray spoke up.

"She's all yours if you want her that much!"

"Just saying. She's got to be feisty if she punched you. It would have been funnier if it had been Lucy though."

"Leon!" I snapped at him but he just shrugged, walking out the room. "Ignore him Gray. You didn't come here to talk about this, right?"

"Actually," there was something hesitant about his attitude. "Lucy mentioned you knowing a boy named Natsu… right?"

I knew where this was going…

* * *

_"You're leaving?!" Ur cried, following the older man around the Lab office as he desperately began to search for something. "What about Natsu! You can't leave him! He's just a child!"_

_"I know, Ur, but I can't stay here. Jude is up to no good," the man replied, flipping through some papers. "He has to be behind everything. His wife's death, you losing your child… it's all to dubious. Everything he is makes me cringe. And then there's…" he went silent, focusing on Ur. "Your husband's death… and then there's the boy…"_

_Ur shivered. Yes, the boy. He was still sleeping, but he would wake. He had to otherwise Jude would reject him like all the others. Ur would not allow that. "What do you need me to do?"_

_The man hesitated then approached her, pressing a hand to her face. "You are still young, Ur, so please, keep an eye on the three of them."_

_"Three…?"_

_"Natsu, Lucy and the boy. Their fate is all tired in with this experiment. I'll going to leave something behind for Natsu, a clue that can help the boy and Lucy piece everything together." He held up a rugged journal. "Never tell them more than they need to know. Never let Jude know Natsu has this."_

_"I-I understand."_

_"I'm sorry, Ur. I'm leaving so much for you to take care of, but I must. The time isn't right, the boy isn't ready." He then slipped a piece of paper into her pocket, startling her. "This is a way to save his life. His heart will eventually fail, but this will prevent him from dying. Don't let Jude discard him, understand."_

_"Yes, I understand."_

_The man smiled gently then stood backwards. "I trust you, Ur. Take care of them, and make sure Natsu goes to school. I want him to do something with his life."_

_"I'll keep that in mind…"_

* * *

"Ur… Ur, are you alright?"

Something startled me out of my dazed and I looked at Gray, whose eyes were filled with concern. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You were unresponsive for almost ten minutes."

"Sorry, my mind was drifting to faraway places," Ur smiled softly before moving towards the kitchen. "I made food, do you want some?"

"Ur, I need to ask you something."

"About Natsu, yes, I know Natsu. He was Igneel's child."

"Igneel…?"

"A good friend of mine. He often escorted Layla and I whenever we had the children. He was a kind man, in the prime of his life. He and Jude never got along, but he was a smart man. However, when Igneel disappeared, he stole something important from Jude, which is why Jude hates Natsu."

I smiled at Gray when I realised I'd answered a silent question. "So he left Natsu behind?"

I twitched at the question, but nodded relunctely. "He had to. He was going to a very dangerous place and was probably going to be hunted down. He wanted Natsu to attend school and do something with his life."

"That doesn't explain-"

"Gray, can we not talk about it. It's not a topic I like to speak about." I told him straight, turning back to him. It wasn't Natsu's fault, but sometimes I found it hard to wonder what had really happened to Igneel. Jude was so convinced he was dead… and that scared me often. Igneel was the only one who could bring down the Lab, if he died…

I couldn't imagine what was going to happen to Gray. "I'm sorry," Gray mumbled with a guilty look.

Approaching, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close to my chest. "It's ok Gray. I'll tell you when the time is right. I'll tell you, and Lucy, and Natsu the truth." If I lived long enough to do that.

* * *

Even thought Gray had left hours ago, I hadn't moved from the kitchen, where my hands gripped the bench. There was a sharp stabbing pain in my stomach again, and I winced when I tried to move. Leon had entered at some point and was now trying to ease me up. Neither of us had yet to tell Gray about my condition, but maybe it was because we were too scared to admit it.

I was going to die…

_Very_ soon.

"You've overworked yourself again," Leon said gently as he led me to the couch. "This is why you need to calm down whether Gray visits. No more making thousands of cakes and cookies."

I smiled warily before burying my face in my hands. "Leon… when do you think we should tell him?"

"The doctor hasn't said you're going to die, Ur. You're treatment is going well… so let it go for now."

"Leon, even if the doctor hasn't said anything doesn't change the possibility of me-"

"Negative thinking gets you know where, Ur."

I nodded then sighed as Leon sat down in front of me. Leon had been with me for such a long time that I considered him my son now. Leon knew that too.

"Ur… there's something you've been meaning to tell Gray, isn't there."

Leon knew how she thought of him, and because she'd let him close to her, he learnt more than he should know. "Leon, I'm going to tell you something and you must swear never to tell Gray… unless I die and I'm not able to deliver this message."

Leon looked startled for a moment before paying close attention. "What is it about?"

"It's about who Gray really is…"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! She's telling Leon what Gray is... but we have to wait, because it's no fun in revealling the secret this early :D Anyways, expect more Leon because he's going to play an important part in Gray's life. Why, because he does... oh and he needs to meet Juvia... because they are going to get together *BIG SPOLIER* lol. Cya later everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sick :'( Of all things to happen, I get sick... AND I WAS DOING SO GOOOOOD! *sigh* I knew it was too good to be true. Anyways, chapter 9 hoooray! I feel bad, I'm neglecting my other stories and my original novel... though I'm never happy with that haha. I also didn't like this chapter. It was crap as... but next chapter we get to meet Ezra... PROPERLY. HOORAY!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_POV - Lucy_

Gray stood awkwardly at my bedroom door. It was Monday morning and Gray had been looking for any excuse to skip last night. After dad had found out, both Gray and I were forced to be dropped off by the chauffeur this morning to make sure we both went.

Why was _I_ being punished? I can tell you simply… the blame somehow got shifted onto me. It wasn't Gray's fault, oh no, it was my father's fault.

This would explain why Gray was keeping his distances this morning as I shoved my gym clothes roughly in my bag. Earlier, I had been cursing my father's name as I shoved my books in there, and to prevent himself from getting yell at, Gray had kept his distances.

Truthfully, the worse thing I would have done was ditch something at his head. Since my aim was shit, I didn't bother trying to fling something across the room at him (considering the distance from where he and I stood was too great to even try). Instead, I ignored him, and pretended he never existed.

This tricked work, it really did. Tried it on my dad for a month, and finally he caved. I wonder how long it would take Gray. I knew, though, none of this was Gray's fault, yet, I felt like blaming someone.

"Lucy…" Gray said weakly, but I ignored him. "Lucy," this time it was more tense, but I brushed him aside.

_Stupid, asshole of a father… you can just go die! Stop controlling my life, stop bossing me around! I'm a free-spirited girl, I do whatever I want! Think twice about me listening to you, you asshole. I'm walking, regardless of what you say, you stupid ass-_

"Lucy!" Suddenly Gray's hands clenched on mine and pulled them away from my bag. "What are you trying to do?"

I stared down at my bag and almost winced. I don't even want to start on how my bag looked like a balloon, because I was too scared to know how squashed my lunch was by now.

"Let's unpack it and try again," he said calmly.

Since I was ignoring him, I decided to just stand there staring at it. He wasn't too impressed with that. Yanking my bag away, he unpacked it and shoved in only what was needed before dumping my bag in my arms.

"I'm heading off first."

Why the hell was _he_ angry? I was the one who was blamed for this!

Despite everything, I slipped my bag onto my shoulders and followed after him. He was stomping louder with each step, arms crossed and faced frowning. I guess embarrassment was getting the better of him, but I suddenly had to smile. From a distance, you couldn't really notice the bruise on his cheek; it was only when you were up close.

By the time we reached the main hall, my father was already waiting for us at the door. He looked as annoyed as I felt. "I'll be seeing you both off," he announced as we approached and despite my best efforts to stop myself, I still ended up groaning. "I don't want either of you skipping school." It was so funny how he looked directly at me when he said that.

Guess who was Jude's favourite. Certainly not his child.

"What's that for?" Jude snapped at me as another groan slipped from my lips.

"Stop treating me as if I'm five. I'm sick of it." At the moment, I felt Gray's hand grab mine and pull me out the door. "Oi, Gray."

"We're leaving. See you tonight, Jude."

Despite my father's protests (and mine) somehow we managed to get as far away from the house and our escort as possible. When we were far out of sight, he let go of my hand and continued on, leaving me behind. I had to run to catch up to him. "Gray, what was all that about?"

Suddenly, Gray's face filled with hate. "I suddenly do trust him."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't know anymore, Lucy. There's something about him I can't trust anymore. At first, I didn't think much about it, but since Saturday…"

"What happened Saturday?"

"Ur said… Ur said that Jude hates Natsu because of something his father did."

"Why does that bother you?"

"It's not that in particular, it's something else that makes me dislike him."

"What is it?" I asked.

It happened suddenly. Gray yanked my arm and pulled me down an alley, hiding both of us as a black car drove past. "That's what! I only noticed it Saturday night, but someone has been stalking me, and it wasn't actually Juvia. That same black car follows me everywhere. Remember I went out yesterday?"

"Yeah," Gray had rushed out right after breakfast and Lucy didn't even get a chance to join him… to wherever he was going. "What about it."

"I went from one side of town to the other, using different modes of transport and it followed me everywhere!"

"Are you sure?"

"Same number plate, same colour, same damn driver!"

Lucy would have suggested it was her they were following, but since it had stalked him all day yesterday, there was no way she could say that. Why was her father stalking Gray?

I felt uneasy as we stood up. We went a different way to school, but soon enough, I noticed the car again. I didn't feel safe until we got past the front gates of the school and out of sight from the car. Natsu had greeted us with the same uneasiness. It bothered me all day, Natsu's and Gray's quiet behaviour. Neither said a word to each other.

It appeared later on that it also begun to bother Loke and Levy, who had given me questioning looks all day. I couldn't tell them why, all I could do was sit there and wonder what was bothering Natsu.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Natsu had pulled me aside as we head to lunch. Gray managed to convince Loke and Levy to join him, but nothing change. Natsu was still awkward.

"What's bothering you?" I asked when we got out of sight of other students.

"It's been bothering me for a while now, but something's really wrong with your dad."

Had Natsu noticed too? "That's what Gray was trying to say this morning. He thinks my dad's sending a car around to stalk him."

"He isn't wrong. I've noticed it too."

"What do you think is going on?"

"We can't trust Jude anymore, Lucy. He's planning something and something _bad_. It could only be a matter of time before he plans to get rid of Gray." Natsu's face was dark. "Dad predicted this. We need to tell Gray what's happening before-"

"We can't. Remember we promised!" I pointed out. "Ur has to be the one to tell him. Gray wouldn't believe us, even with Igneel's journal."

Natsu nodded slowly, understanding. "But things are going to get bad, and before long, we may end up losing."

"This isn't a game, Natsu."

"It doesn't need to be."

* * *

Natsu's words bothered me as we entered the cafeteria, only to notice Loke was on his own, looking very worried. "What happened?" Natsu asked first as we joined them.

Loke replied first. "Gajeel just came by and dragged Gray away. And Ezra-san and Levy…"

* * *

**A/N: I am so disappointed in this chapter... guess it can't be help. Now... I'm off to "die" quietly in my nice warm bed... *cries***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Man, I am so tired. I totally blame reading the last 200 pages Traitor's Moon this afternoon =.= Such a good book, it was almost too hard to put down. But anyways, I saw a 3 minute preview of the new fairy tail movie and cried. There's a NaLu moment in it, hell devo. Why no GraLu? Why? That's all I want, just a little more GraLu :( But anyways, here's chapter 10. Next chapter comes out in 2 chapters because the first part was too short, so you get 2 chapters next time, AKA, 11 and 12 are uploaded TOGETHER! And warning, there IS a NaLu moment coming up, because even though I'm a huge GraLu supporter, I still think NaLu is cute (it kind of sucks being on both sides of the pairing debate, you know xD)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_POV - Gray_

Of all things to go wrong, this had to happen. I pressed my back against the wall, feeling more irritated than scared as the senior leaned over me. "We don't appreciate you picking on our friend."

Oh, was this related to Juvia? Great, that was all he needed. Surprising, Juvia hadn't been in homeroom… or any of their classes all day. So how did the asshole know about it? "I'm sorry; I just told her the truth. I'm not interested in her."

"You made her cry?"

"Does it matter, she punched me? It's fair trade; now get out of my sight." I wasn't in the mood to throw fists, but the temptation to slamming his fist into the guys nose seemed like a pleasurable desire all of a suddenly.

"Not until you apologize."

I rolled his eyes. "It's a bit hard when she's not even here, thank you very much. Now, get lost. I'm in a bad mood."

"You've got a lot of nerve if you think you can talk to me that way."

"I don't even know who the hell you are! Now get out of my face."

Suddenly a fist swung past him and punched the wall. I heard the wall crack and felt suddenly a little scared. Of course, I didn't want to show _that_ on my face. "You want to go, huh?"

Oh yeah, I was so ready to beat the living daylights out of him when a voice yelled at us. We both turned towards a woman standing in the door way. In her hands was a long, straight stick and she looked ready to beat the living crap out of someone. I hoped it wasn't me.

"Gajeel Redfox! I caught you this time."

"Well, if it isn't Ezra," the man pulled away, pumping his fists. "This must be my luckiest day. I'll take you down, then this bastard."

I stared at the woman (who I realised was actually a student) and realised who it was. Hadn't Lucy and Natsu mentioned someone called Ezra? "If you think I'll let you get away with it, you better think again. Come at me!"

And he did. Charging, he threw his fists at Ezra who dodged and swung around him. She jumped up and slammed her sticked down across his head. It snapped in half, and Gajeel spun around, punching her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards. Not losing her balance, Ezra charged back and if out of now where, she pulled out an iron pipe.

I paled. Wasn't weapons banned in this school… or was she above the rules? She swung the pipe up, attempting to slam it down when he grabbed it, bending the pipe inwards. Growling, she slammed her foot up into his stomach, putting enough force behind her kick to send him flying backwards. He was prepared to charge again when the roof top door slammed open and a voice screamed from the entrance way. "Gajeel! Stop right there, you asshole!"

At first, I didn't recognize the voice until I turned towards the girl standing in the entrance. Somehow, everything felt like it was coming out of a shounen manga or something.

Levy was standing there, looking like she was about to kick his ass. "How _dare_ you attack two of my best friends, asshole!"

"Er, it's just you Levy. Get lost, I'm bus-"

Gajeel didn't finish. Levy had moved swiftly and slammed her foot into his chin, sending him flying. Suddenly, I remembered Lucy muttering about Levy had studied martial arts, but he'd completely forgotten about that. Gajeel had landed in a heap, but suddenly Levy was there, his head in her lap. "Now be quiet and do as you're told."

He didn't reply.

I sat there for a long moment before Ezra walked over, holding her hand out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied lamely as I got to my two feet and dusted myself off. "T-Thank yo-"

"It's very unlike him to stick up for Juvia," Ezra said softly, steering me away. "Don't think he was, either. He was just finding an excuse to beat someone up."

Was that meant to make me feel any better? Probably not. "How did you do all that…? Beating him up and all…and then there's Levy. How does she-"

"They live across the road from each other," Ezra replied with a shrug. "They've been close for ages, and she has feelings for him… though I can't see how she does."

Nor could I, but I dropped it as Lucy, Natsu and Loke appeared around the corner, looking relieved to see me standing there without a scratch. "Gray! Are you alright?!" Lucy asked as she ran up, hugging me tight. "We were so worried."

"I-I'm fine, Ezra-san stopped him before he did anything."

"Thank goodness." She grinned at Ezra. "Thank you Ezra-senpai."

Ezra shrugged. "It's fine. Just keep a closer eye on him," she pointed at me, her face serious. "He's trouble, this one."

I winced as she walked away, but the other three shared a grin. "At least we know she approves of you."

"You really think that?" I asked.

"Of course," somehow, their smiles did not encourage me.

* * *

I'd be lying if I said things didn't go downhill from here.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Leon almost jumped out of his skin. A part of me felt pleased by that. "I came to pick you both up," he said with a grin as he pushed off the wall fence and approached us. Leon went to a all boys school that was at least about half an hour away.

"No, you just want to meet _her_," I said, glaring at him.

Innocently, he looked away. "What makes you say that?"

"I can see right through you."

Leon coughed politely into his hand. I felt someone come up behind me. "Ah, Leon, it's good to see you again," Lucy chimed as she greeted him.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Lucy."

They smiled at each other.

_You flirt,_ I thought as Natsu joined us. He had been saying goodbye to another girl actually, but I didn't see who. "And Natsu too," Leon grinned at Natsu.

Weakly, Natsu smiled back. "Yeah, haven't seen you around much lately, Leon. Keeping well?"

"Ur has been pretty narky about what I eat and do, so yeah, I guess." I noticed something flickered in Leon's eyes for a brief second, but I didn't understand why.

"Anyways, I have something to do," Natsu said, smiling at Lucy. "I'll talk to you later," and then walked away.

I felt a little surprised actually, but Leon and Lucy took no notice of it. Something was going on, but what exactly-

"G-Gray-sama."

Oh boy, the one voice I didn't want to hear. As I turned around, I came face to face with Juvia, who looked rather guilty. "J-Juvia-san."

"I-I wanted to apologize for Friday."

What, for slapping me? I didn't bother saying that. "Why?"

"I-I slapped you and I was out of place… and then Gajeel attacked you at lunch…"

"But… you weren't even-"

"Gray-sama… I'm sorry," she bowed to me, shocking everyone around us.

What was I going to do? "I-It's ok, I deserved it anyways."

She didn't move. I turned desperately to Lucy and Leon, who ignored me. _What assholes…_

"Juvia-san, it's ok, I accept your apology."

She looked up, her eyes bright with delight. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Smiling as she stood up, I felt a little relieved that it was all behind us. "Now," Leon said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Gray, are you going to introduce us?"

"Huh?!"

"I'm sorry about my idiot of a brother-" wow, he acknowledged me as family, this was a first. "-But I'm Leon Vastia."

"Oh," Juvia said, looking startled. "I-I'm Juvia Lockser."

* * *

**A/N: Crappiest Action Scene EVER! * Super Sad Face * But Juvia meets Leon XD... which I realised something, I've been spelling Leon wrong... it's Lyon =.= I'm such a loser haha. Anyways, just to add, the next chapter takes place a month later... because I hate having to add in scenes that have nothing to do with the plot =.= All that happens is that they finish their exams and start Summer Break, nothing fancy really ;P**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's chapter 11, but guess what! Chapter 12 is also here! YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_POV Lucy_

We survived! Somehow we survived the week!

I wasn't sure how we did it, but when Gray and I stepped through the front doors that afternoon, I knew everything was going good. We'd just finished our exams and now it was time for a little R and R.

"Gray, there's so many things we should do this summer break. Like, the beach and stuff. And then the school camps coming up! Oh, I'm so excited!"

Gray, who looked positively exhausted merely nodded. It had been about a month since Gray had that incident with Juvia and surprisingly, she'd begun to get along with Gray's brother, Leon, over that past month. She's also began spending lunch with them and became a regular member of our group. That was fine, since now she wasn't all crazy about Gray. Oh no, she had really taken a liking to Leon.

"We should arrange a weekend down at the beach! And…"

I don't know how long I was rattling on for, but suddenly Gray coughed into his hand which startled me. Turning to him, I noticed he was very pale.

"Gray, are you-"

"I'm fine… I'm going to take a nap? Wake me when dinners ready," was all he said before disappearing up the stairs. I stood in the hallway for a long moment, feeling a little uneasy. Was Gray getting sick…?

* * *

"Gray, dinner's ready," I called as I knocked on his bedroom door. When I got no answer after several knocks, I opened his door. He'd dumped pretty much _everything_ on the floor as he made his way to the bed. That included his school uniform.

I approached with caution, coming up alongside the bed. He was asleep, but no colour had returned to his face. Instead of waking him up for dinner, I pulled the sheets over him and kissed his forehead. I could feel the heat against my head. He was burning a fever.

_Let him sleep for a while, then you can fuss_, I told myself as I made my way down to dinner. Thankfully, my father wasn't home for dinner so, manners aside, I rushed through dinner and made my way back up to Gray's room. Summer homework can wait, Gray couldn't.

* * *

Gray had eventually woken up, and after taking so medicine, and dressing for bed, I finally allowed him to go back to sleep. That had been around ten o'clock and I began to make my way back to my room after visiting the kitchen. I hadn't climbed the first flight of stairs when I heard a voice coming from my father's study. Sneaking back down, I crept up to the door way to listen in on the conversation.

_"Couldn't this have waited?"_ That had been my father's voice. He sounded tired and annoyed.

_"Not really, sir. It was kind of urgent."_

_"What is it then?"_

_"It's about sample 2D9801 sir."_

What a bloody weird way to address something. _"What about it?"_

_"We were doing some tests when we came across some hidden papers that you might like to see. It looks like Igneels handwriting, but there was this section here that took some real interest."_

There was silence for a moment.

_"As you can see, he and Ur-sensei have been keeping secrets about 2D9801."_

_"Indeed they have…"_ was her father's reply. _"What were these tests you were running?"_

_"Well, 2D9801 came down-"_

_"Please address him by his name. It gets confusing otherwise."_

_"Ah sorry. Anyways, Gray came down to the Lab last Sunday complaining of chest pains. Ur had the day off so I ran the tests. After I got the results, I reassure Gray he was overworked and sent him home, not telling him what I'd found. I went looking through Ur-sensei's notes and noticed she'd reported the same. The interesting thing is this here."_

_"…It's who Gray's DNA is made up from."_

_"Yes. He was created mostly up from the female's DNA, and it's reported she has a heart condition… one that Gray has inherited"_

Gray… had a heart condition? I felt a little… stunned all of a sudden. _"Meaning… he has issues with his heart."_

_"Sir, Gray shouldn't even be standing in his condition. His body is working over time, but his condition is far worse than the mothers."_

_"And what do you want me to do about this?"_

_"A heart transplant."_

_"A heart transplant… why?"_

_"Gray has been, by far, the most successful experiment yet! His who body was genetically enhanced, which is why he's still standing, but no matter what, his body will collapse if we don't do something about it now."_

Her father was silent.

_"Sir, I ask permission to-"_

_"No."_

_"P-Pardon sir?"_

_"It's just proof that Gray is incomplete. We'll see how far he progress and then terminate him."_

T-Terminate Gray! I move away from the door, feeling sick through and through.

_"I hate to do this, but we can waste resources in an operation like that. Once we're done with his program, collect the rest of his organs. We could use them for other experiments."_

No… I'd heard enough. Stepping away from the door, I felt my chest tighten and tears well in my eyes. No, they couldn't do that! G-Gray was human too!

Unable to take any more of this, I raced towards the front door and out of the house. I needed to talk to someone… I just had to.

I needed to talk to Natsu.

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes! D: Terminate Gray, how terrible! Didn't see that coming... oh wait, yes I did xD It's all part of the big plan, MWAHAHAHA... Next chapter's in Natsu's POV, oooooooh!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 12! Cutie Natsu gets a turn, lol. It's time for some "friendzone" action xD Sorry, that relates to a thought of Natsu's. You'll get it once you read the chapter xD**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_POV Natsu ~Special~_

The sounds of distant knocking brought me back to reality. Staring at the living room roof, I'd wondered for a moment what I had been doing before deciding I was too lazy to get up and go to my own bed. I closed my eyes before the knocking startled me awake. Sitting up, I stared around the room, before staring at the television. Dear god, a horror was playing on the TV. Turning off, I fell back onto the couch with a groan.

The knocking didn't go away.

It took me another moment to realise it was my door so I got up. It was eleven thirty… who the hell was visiting him at _this time of night_?

The knock became persistent. "I'm coming, I'm coming," I snapped as I fiddled with half dozen locks on his door. I didn't know why there were all there, or why Igneel had told me not to take them off, but at times like this, it just pissed me off (or when I was running late… that sucked a lot.)

Unlocking the last lock, I opened the door slowly. Late night calls were never a good thing. I peeked out and almost shirked. Oh dear god… the exorcist just came-

Oh wait, it was just Lucy.

Of course it was Lucy, the exorcist was just a movie… just a stupid… movie… right?

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

I opened the door wide which was a big mistake. The minute I did, Lucy was on top of me. Luckily for me, I had bones of steels so plummeting to the ground at my height was no biggy… it just _fucking_ hurt!

"Lucy, what the-" I stopped when I realised she was crying. I managed to sit up, taking her by the shoulders. "Lucy, what happened, what's wrong?"

"D-Dad…" was all she choked out before the water works intensified. Rather than standing at the cold door way, I pull myself off the floor and helped her up. Leading her to the couch, I made sure she was comfortable before locking the door.

Lucy was very quiet, almost too quiet since we could hear my cat snoring on the arm chair. Walking silently over to her, I sat down beside her, pulling her close. We stayed silent for a long moment before the tears settled down and she sniffled. "Tell me what happened, Lucy. Why the hell did you come all this way?"

She wiped her face and pushed away. "F-Father was talking to someone from the Lab." Like I said, _nothing_ good came knocking at night. "T-They were talking about Gray and-and…"

"And what? What did they say?"

"Th-that they were going to terminate Gray."

The tears came back and she began to cry heavily again. I couldn't do anything, just sit there, speechless. They were going to… terminate Gray? Like, kill him or something, right? But why… why would they do that? "L-Lucy, why are they going to do that? Did they say?"

"T-The doctor said that Gray ha-has a heart condition… and that if he'd been a ordinary person and not genetically enhanced, he would be dead. S-So he asked Dad about Gray having a heart transplant… and dad refused to, saying it-it was a waste of resources. H-He said to wait until Gray wasn't able to cope any longer and then t-terminate him."

So much pain whispered in her voice. I knew why, understood why, and felt sick. So terribly sick in the gut. Clutching my head in my hands, I tried to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I should have expected this, didn't Igneel predicate this in his journal… shit what else had he said. "…We need to talk to Ur."

"W-Why?"

"W-We need to take him somewhere where he can get a transplant… somewhere out of Jude's reach."

"D-Dad's been stalking him though!"

"But didn't I say it before? We can't trust him anymore!" I cried, jumping to my feet. "Lucy, don't you see? We need to get him away. Ur should take him as far away as possible!"

"But what about Leon? He won't leave!"

Yeah, I knew about Leon. Just when things between him and Juvia were going so well. "We have to do _something_ Lucy. Our only option is…" _Igneel_.

"We can't, Natsu. It's too dangerous, even for him."

Yeah, but Igneel might be our last hope. Some part of me knew that but… seeing Lucy so upset distressed me. "We should at least try contacting him. We don't know if we don't try."

Lucy still didn't like that idea.

"Then what do we do, Lucy? Run away?"

I shouldn't have said that. "That's it! I-I'll take Gray away before-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! That doesn't solve the issue with his heart!"

Now she looked defeated. I'm such an asshole, I gave her the idea after all! "Then what do we do? Ur couldn't do it, I mean; she's been hiding it for ages!"

It bugged me a little, but I decided to suggest something else. "Loke's father…"

"What about him?"

"He's a surgeon. Specialises with the areas connecting to the heart and the heart itself. Remember Loke brought in for show and tell back in year three a model of the heart he got off his dad's desk? He said it himself, and we met him not too long ago either. Maybe-"

"You want his _father_ to know who Gray really is. Besides, he'd need a heart donor if he went through another doctor."

"He's going to need a heart donor regardless of who deals with this."

"…True…"

Man, Lucy looked so beat. Sitting down beside her, I sighed, feeling tired. "What do you want to do then? If you run away, your dad's going to hunt you down to the end of the earth."

"I don't know…"

I watched her carefully from the corner of my eye. I could remember why I fell for her so many years back, but it was easy to see where I stood in her life. I was her friend, best friend, and brother. Nothing was going to change that, but still… it still remained there, conscious in the back of my mind that I still harboured feelings for her. _Nope, she was never going to know that!_

The fact I was thinking about this at the moment bothered me all of a sudden. Her we were, at my house at eleven thirty at night, and it was dark in the room… I was shirtless (by the way) and she was (admittedly) losing her shirt. No really, I was seeing more than normal… not that I'm complaining or anything. And even though there was all those factors, I hadn't made my move. Why do you ask?

Because I didn't want to hurt her.

Man, things really sucked when you were in the "Friendzone". Or maybe it was "Familyzone" because I was like her brother, or-

"Natsu…?"

"Yeah…?"

Lucy was quiet for a second. "Can I stay here tonight…?"

Well I'll be damned. "Do you think you're dad would allow that?"

"He doesn't need to know."

All this secrecy… it was all too… geez, I needed to get my head away from the gutter! "If you feel better staying here, then you can take the bed."

"And you're going to sleep here."

There it was; the bomb that made my brain explode. I was off the couch in an instant. "N-Now wait just a second, why are you asking something like that?" I held my hands out defensively. _Brain out the gutter, brain out the gutter, please, get out of the gutter!_

She looked rather, confused. "It would be impolite of me to-"

Oh, thank god for that. "No, you can take the bed. I was asleep on the couch two minutes ago."

"Actually, it was ten minutes ago."

Yeah, I noticed my clock said eleven forty now. Not that it matter, it still felt like 2 minutes ago. "Ok, ten minutes ago, but I'm fine with the couch, really."

"But-"

Oh no, no more of this. Thankfully, I was strong enough to get off the couch and began to push her towards my room. "No buts, you're tired, I'm tired, we are all tired, so just go to sleep."

I left her at the door and crashed back on the couch. I was almost asleep when I heard her whisper something, but I didn't catch it.

* * *

**A/N: Awkward Natsu is Awkward. But what did Lucy say to him? Hmmm? I should have mention his girlfriend here, but I was like "nah, ruins the mood". Yeah, he has a gf, I'm pretty sure I mentioned it before xD But what happens next, hmm? You'll finally understand the summary part that said "Drawn between remaining in a place he knows, or escaping with her, will Gray convince himself to finally escape?" in the next chapter. Let me know your thoughts =D I love reading about what people think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Aren't I good? I took time out of my busy study period to finish this chapter and upload it. Totally didn't go the way I planned o.O There was meant to be this whole situation between Natsu and Gray... but that never happened. Lol, they're was no arguing between them, but that's fine. I hope you enjoy this chapter =D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_POV Gray_

There was a noise somewhere outside my room. I didn't open my eyes at first, just listened. There was quiet talking, but I couldn't tell who it was for a moment. I strained to hear the conversation. _"…Are you sure you're alright. I can take you to the doctors."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"No, you're limping. Lucy, you slipped down the stairs, you're not fine. Look, blood."_

There was a small gasp from outside the door. Pushing myself out of bed, I reached towards the door. _"I'm fine, Natsu."_

I stopped at the door, almost frozen in time. _Natsu…_

_"I just want to sleep."_

_"You can't, you might have concussion."_

_"I don't care; just get me to my room."_

_"Lucy…"_

_"Natsu, please, I'm tired."_

_"No, you're scared,"_ was Natsu's reply before the bedroom door closed. I couldn't hear anything more from where I stood, so I quietly opened my door and slipped into the hall. I leaned near the door. _"I'm going to go, before your dad gets here."_

_"Natsu… don't go…"_

Unable to stand there anymore, I walked away, feeling a little queasy. Something was happening between them two, but what? What could possibly.

I must have stopped on my way towards the kitchen when a hand touched my shoulder. Jumping, I spun around, ready to attack whoever it was when I stopped.

Staring at me was a rather confused Natsu. He probably noticed the moment I saw him, I stepped away, unable to look him in the eye. I shouldn't need to feel this angry though, but I couldn't stop feeling like he was…

"I'm sorry," Natsu said calmly, shifting from one foot to another.

"Sorry for what?"

"For pissing you off, that's what."

Shit, he could read me. "I'm not angry," I lied.

"Only an idiot would believe that," Natsu sighed. "Lucy hurt herself, so… you better keep an eye on her… since I can't."

"What's stopping you, it's clear that you-"

"Grade six," Natsu stated calmly.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I asked her out, in grade six. Got turned down… well, it was more of friendzoned and all. I gave up then. I have thought about it a few times, but…" Natsu's voice went quiet for a moment then he shook his head. "She doesn't need me, she needs you. It's simple as that. It's better this way, anyways." And with a final pat on the shoulder, Natsu disappeared.

I stood there in the corridor for a long moment before turning back towards the bedrooms. I'd check up on Lucy before going back to bed.

* * *

Lucy hadn't been asleep when I came in; instead, she was nursing his bloodied knee. "What happened," Gray asked, though he already knew.

"I fell over," she admitted then winced. "Natsu wanted to put someone on it, but…"

Slipping into her bathroom without a word, I soaked a cloth in some warm water before returning. Gently, I cleaned the blood off her knee. She winced a few times, but didn't say anything. It went on like this until I came back with some bandages for her knee.

"I wanted Natsu to stay."

I flinched, feeling as if I'd just been slapped. "Why?"

"I feel safer… when I know you two are nearby."

That eased my racing heart a little. "Why was Natsu here?"

Lucy stared at me for a moment or two before she suddenly threw her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. I was startled at first before concern filled me. She was crying. "I'm scared, Gray. I'm so scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of losing you."

Now I felt overwhelmed. "Lucy, you're not going to lose me. I won't be going anywhere."

I felt her hands tighten on my shirt and she pressed closer to me. I had to use my hands to stop myself falling the bed. "…Promise me…"

"Huh?"

"Promise me… that if something bad happens… you'll tell me, ok?"

"W-What do you-?"

"Please!"

I hadn't expected her to raise her voice like that. Forcing myself to move further onto the bed (so I wouldn't fall off), I held her closer, smoothing her hair with my free hand. "Alright, I promise."

She was silent for a long moment before she whispered something against my neck. "I want to run away… leave this place and never return…"

"Why?"

"…I want to be able to take you somewhere safe, somewhere far away from my father's influence." Lucy laughed bitterly. "Selfish, aren't I?"

"No, not really," I whispered, resting my chin on her head. No, it was alright to be selfish… but I couldn't leave. Not Ur, at least. She was the only real family I had… and I guess you could count Leon. But then there was Natsu and Loke and Levy, who were Lucy's best friends. She wouldn't leave them… would she?

We were quiet for a moment before Lucy pulled away, brushing the dry tears from her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

She laughed, looking at me with a weak smile. I could tell it was taking all the effort in the world to keep that smile on her face.

Unconsciously, I raised my hand to her cheek, startling her with the simple movement. I wanted to know what was going on in her mind, wanted to know why she was so sad. Maybe that was selfish of me, but why would she go find Natsu and tell him but not me? Why was I always left in the shadows, left far behind them? It was like I was constantly watching their backs as they walked away. A shield from the true them, a shield that no matter how much I tried to circle, it would never change; impenetrable, cold and distant.

That was how I viewed their thoughts and feelings. They were something they hid well from me.

Maybe she noticed the loneliness in my eyes since she moved close again, pressing her hands to my own cheeks. I closed my eyes, letting the heat of her hands wash over me.

The moment was perfect, but we never took it any further. Where I would have expected her to kiss me, she had pulled away at the sound of someone knocking on her door. I opened my eyes to watch her pull away and answer the door. It was just a servant, reporting to Lucy her father was home and wanted to see her immediately. I noticed her tense for a second before she said coolly, "if my father wants to see me, tell him he's got legs, so he can come up and find me," and slammed the door in the woman's face.

I winced at the cold edge in her voice, but sighed with relief when she turned towards me, her who body relaxed. She came back to me, climbing over towards me before reaching forward.

This time, there were no interruptions. She kissed me, softly, gently. It was how I expected it to be like. Wrapping my arms around her, I held her tight, my hands pressing against the lower of her back. It was a strange sensation, being kissed from above. Not that I was complaining. I kind of… liked it.

When she pulled away, she was smile genuinely. "I thought you'd probably push me away."

I snorted. "No… I've been waiting for that."

Now that surprised her. I took that chance lean towards her and kiss her again. I'd waited for a long time to kiss her, a long time trapped and hidden away. She'd been my only insight to the real world, the reasons I wanted to escape the Lab, to be with her. In the past, I wouldn't have called this love, but curiosity, yet now it was that simple word. It sent shivers up my spine, just thinking of that word, but that was everything this was.

If I hadn't loved her, would I have gotten jealous of her relationship with Natsu? Of course not, I would have brushed it aside. And every time Loke got close to her, it irritated me. Just seeing any guy flirt with her annoyed me more than it should have.

Did Lucy feel like that too? I didn't think I was every going to get an answer from her, but being this close to her… I felt like something had changed in us both.

Did she love me, too?

Nerves got the best of me, I never asked. Instead, we fell onto the sheets and I held her close. Lucy took comfort in my closeness…

…And for the first time in a long time, I felt glad to be alive.

* * *

**A/N: You may scream while I run away now xD I reckon that was the best kiss scene I've written in a while xDDD But no confession ****... but soon... maybe haha. I didn't want to add the confession here, I wanted to wait. Drama is to ensure in the next chapter... maybe LOL.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: An extra short chapter because I have an essay due in less than 8 hours... 2000 words... and only 200 has been done =.= Not smart xD But doesn't matter. This chapter is based a few days after the last chapter, while Gray and Lucy are CAMPING with their school =D Yeah, I didn't do the next morning because I wanted to leave that to your imagination =D Sorry for spelling mistakes, had no time to proof read :(**

**This chapter doesn't have a POV, by the way.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_POV - None_

Something was wrong about today.

Not knowing what it was, Ur watched the sun rise from her bedroom window.

Something about today scared her, but what was it?

Pressing her hand to her chest, she sighed. Leon would be returning soon, so she needed to make breakfast. He'd spent last evening with his friends, and she'd been told he wouldn't be home for dinner, but she never expected him to be out all night.

Still, she felt something changing.

Deciding the change into something warm, Ur changed from her night wears and into simple plain shirt and pants. She didn't stop to admire the scar down her chest where she had her heart operation ten years ago. She didn't do the normal things she did. Instead of making her bed like she did every morning, she wandered down the corridor towards the stairs.

She hesitated at the top of the stairs.

Yes, there was something wrong today.

There was something wrong with her.

Gripping the railing on the stairs, she walked down carefully, taking it one step at a time.

She wasn't even half way when everything went wrong. Her grip fell from the stairs as sharp pain raced through her chest. Everything was dark in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Leon was later than he expected to have been. Rummaging through his pocket, he searched for his keys. He'd barely had them in his hand when there was a crash behind the door. Panic rippled through him as he hurried to open the door.

In his gut, he knew what had happened.

The door swung open and crashing into the wall as he raced in. He didn't even hesitate the minute he saw Ur crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. He was by her side in a matter of second, wiping his phone out and calling for an ambulance.

* * *

**A/N: So... what do you think happened to Ur? What's gonna happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I ate out-of-date**** (BY A MONTH!)** chocolate o.O Hopefully I work get sick (or die) because... I HAVE ONE MORE ASSIGNMENT LEEEFT! Hooray! Then I have to start preparing for a group assignment, a major report, a web blog, a newspaper and a exam... oh joys xD I might end up going on hiatus for a while because of it. BTW, this doesn't continue on from the last chapter D= This happens the same day as the last chapter (or I should say night) so whatever happened with Ur will be found out after Gray and Lucy return from camp, yay!

**Sorry for spelling errors or grammatical errors, you know, I'm terrible at finding them =.= I just can't proof read my own work... *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Gray POV_

It wasn't that I hated Natsu or Loke. Oh no, they were pretty cool guys most of the time.

But right now I wanted to strangle them.

It was the second night of camp and we were divided into groups of three. Oddly enough, I wasn't put with Lucy who was placed with Juvia and Levy, but with Natsu and Loke who both seemed equally interested in the reason why Lucy and I weren't talking.

"…It's just strange, you know," Natsu continued his pointless observation. "You and Lucy were inseparable. What the hell happened?"

"Maybe they did have a fight," Loke pointed out, carrying the flash light. We were currently on scavenger hunt which was designed to be done at night. There was probably something bigger about it, but all Natsu and Loke had explained was a scavenger hunt.

"We didn't have a fight," I growled from behind Loke. "It was nothing like that at all!"

"Then what happened?" Natsu asked, nudging my shoulder. "You should tell your best friends at least."

_Since when…_? I didn't let that reach my throat and instead I muttered, "It's none of our business."

"Sure it is. This is Lucy we're talking about," Loke chirped.

"Just drop it!" I looked down at the list in my hand. "We just have one more thing."

"Don't change the subject!" They yelled.

I ignored them and continued on past them. They did their best to keep up. "We're just worried," Loke pointed out. "It's bothering both of you."

"No it's not."

"Dude," Natsu wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Every time she looks at you, she goes red and storms off. When you see her, you freak out and look for the nearest escape route."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Loke came up on the other side of me, grinning wolfishly. "Let me guess, you two got _busy_."

"Pardon?" I looked at him with sheer confusion.

"He means sex."

I threw Natsu off my shoulder, spun around and roared "LUCY AND I DID _NOT_ HAVE SEX!"

They both looked at me as if I'd just slapped them hard in the face. "No need to get angry," Loke rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Then what happened?" Natsu demanded for the millionth time that night.

"Why does it matter, you gave up on her ages ago, didn't you?"

"Don't bring that into this. Lucy is my best friend, I want to protect her!"

"Oh! So now I'm the villain!"

"Guys!" Loke jumped between us before we resulted in using fists rather than words. "Alright, we'll drop it, but remember we're always here for you to talk to. Don't get too worked up about it."

The area was filled with silence for a moment before a piercing shriek filled the area. We all instinctually turned towards it and bolted towards where the screaming came from. Our previous argument behind us, Natsu and I raced towards the noise, closely followed with Loke, who swept the torch around, trying to spot where the noise came from.

_"Lucy! Are you ok? Can you hear me?"_ we heard Levy's voice call out. It took us a matter of moments before we reached her and Juvia, who were freaking out.

"Levy, Juvia! What happened?" Natsu called out as we reached for them.

Levy was the first to turn to us, and grabbed me when I got close enough. "She just disappeared over there. We can't see where she fell, she could be terrible hurt!"

Juvia was shaking, making their torch flicker around. She didn't look right in the light, almost pale. Natsu must have noticed it too. Grabbing her hand, Natsu roared "we'll find a teacher. Stay here!" and dragged her with him. Loke, Levy and I cautiously went to where Levy had pointed out, looking out over the ledge. Loke shone the torch down, hoping we'd spot something. Levy clutched onto me, her face streaming with tears, muttering something under her voice.

After a moment, I finally shook Levy off and moved closer. "Is there another way down, we should go look for her."

"Natsu said to stay put. If we move, they won't be able to find us," Loke pointed out.

I was about to snap something back when something approached us. It was Ezra and two other students I didn't know. They looked as if they'd been running. "We heard a scream, is everything alright?"

"Lucy fell off the cliff," Levy wailed. "It's my entire fault. I made her mad and she stormed away from our group."

"It's alright," one of the girls said, gently wrapping Levy in a warm embrace. "Where's the rest of your groups?" she asked us.

"Natsu and Juvia went to find a teacher," I told them. "We were told to wait, but what if something happened? We just can't wait here."

Ezra glanced at the other woman who growled a sigh out. "Take the torch," she handed Ezra the torch. "We'll stay here with Levy and Loke. You and Gray head down, but do be careful, it's been raining the last few days; it'll be a slippery ride."

Ezra nodded and grabbed my arm. "Stay close, otherwise we'll get separated."

I didn't argue with her and we carefully searched for a safe way down.

* * *

We must have searched for an hour, but we couldn't spot Lucy. "What the hell? We've looked everywhere?" I groaned just as the rain began again. "She couldn't have moved from where she fell, could she?"

"We would have noticed foot prints. The grounds still very damp, so there's no way we could have missed them," Ezra scanned the floor. "I do hope she's alright? And why the hell hasn't the teacher's come?" Ezra looked up the steep cliff. "What's taking Natsu and Juvia so long?"

"I'm worried about Levy more than Natsu," I commented. "She looked really…"

"Don't worry, Mira, Cana and Loke are with her. They'll keep her safe. Besides, no one should piss Mira off; she's not someone to meddle with."

I was trying to work out who could have been who, but no matter what I did, I still couldn't work out who they were, though I was sure I'd heard their names before. All I knew was that they were seniors."

We wondered for a moment longer before Ezra made a noise. "It's Lucy's shoe!"

I rushed to her side and noticed a foot prints and blood. Panic ripped through me. "She's badly hurt!"

"We need to hurry before the rain washes the prints away."

Snatching up the shoe, we began to run as fast as we could without slipping, following the prints in the mud. The rain began to fall heavier and my chest began to burn with pain from exhaustion and the cold. I did my best to not let Ezra know though, because I knew I couldn't drag her down. Lucy was more important than me!

Thunder began to rumble loudly and the lightening began the light up the black sky. Slowly, we began to travel deeper into the forest, and it was getting harder to see the prints. "The rains washing them away," Ezra growled, swiping her red hair from her eyes. Before long, we lost the foot prints. Everything was beginning to become useless. "We'll keep searching. Maybe she found shelter from the rain?"

We continued moving onwards, looking inside hollow trees to see if we could see her, but when everything felt like it was becoming useless, I heard a noise.

I turned towards a tree near Ezra, and stared at it for a long moment before I realised what was wrong. "EZRA! THE TREE!"

The tree began to topple down towards Ezra. I reacted without thought, slamming into her hard to get her out of the way of the tree.

Everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: It's all about getting your heart worked up =P Not only has Ur been hurt, but Lucy and possibly Gray? Dear god, the drama... THE DRAMA!**

***clears throat* I like drama, sorry. Not a big fan of romance, but drama... yes... I like drama (hah, I say I dislike romance but I write heaps of it. Gosh I'm a loser xD)**

**Might end up changing this to Romance/Drama. Let me know if you think I should!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I had no motivation to finish writing this chapter... not after learning about my neighbour who watched me grow up passed away last night... but I felt I needed to write something before finals. It's kinda lame, but I just didn't know what to write towards the end. Next chapter is the big reveal, but it'll be some time before I get it up. Finals and exams aren't fun... though this afternoon we had a fabulous time in class... we're so immature, because we cracked up over the word "come" hahaha. Our poor tutor, we made her laugh too hard she started to cry xDDDD Sorry for depressing crap at the beginning, but I do feel a little down, but life moves on I guess, and the world doesn't wait for you, so I'm going to grab hold of tomorrow and FLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y and see Nana's new place /**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Gray POV_

Someone was calling my name in the distant.

Admittedly, I wasn't ready to face reality.

I had to be a pancake right? Crushed by a monster tree out for vengeance against the human civilization after many of its family was chopped d-

"_GRAY!_"

So it was Ezra yelling at me. She didn't sound like she was freaking out… just concerned.

Warily, I opened my eyes. Ezra was beside me, shaking me gently. "Are you ok? That was a close call," she said in a surprisingly soft voice. It clicked then that I hadn't been crushed; after all, I was pretty sure I could still feel my toes. "Thank you," she added with a smile. That startled me a little, since I didn't see her as someone gentle, but a fearless, independent woman.

After a moment, she helped me to my feet. I was kind of glad neither of us had been squashed by it, considering how thick the trunk was. Things could have ended nasty if we had. "Too close, but I'm glad your alright" I admitted softly.

When we were sure there was no injuries that would prevent me from walking, we began to search for Lucy again. However, the rain was just getting too heavy and in the end we seek for shelter, which we could under a large, curve rock. We sat down for a while.

Silence lingered between us before Ezra finally spoke. "Reminds me of my childhood," she said in a small sad voice. "We'd been camping, Natsu, Lucy and I when Lucy disappeared from the campsite. I took Natsu to find Lucy. The whole time he cried, and wouldn't stop. It had pissed me off the whole time, but when we found her, he put on a brave front and acted like nothing had happened."

"Where had Lucy been?"

"Not too far from the camp, but near the swimming hole we'd found. The whole trip had been so short the parents hadn't noticed we'd left the campsite," she laughed.

"I wish it was like that now," I sighed.

We were quiet again for a short moment. "I noticed you and Lucy are having a hard time looking each other in the eye."

I groaned once the words slipped from her mouth. "Not you too! I've had Loke and Natsu pestering me since we got here."

"Oh, I already know what happened," Ezra chuckled. "Lucy already told me all about it."

"But not to Natsu or Levy."

"Levy had a big mouth, I hate to say, and Natsu would just be an ass about it. I think she just wants to keep it low key, just for a while…" her voice began to trail. "Are you embarrassed about it?"

"Not really, just confused. I mean, when she…" I raised my fingers to my lips. "I just didn't know what to think at first. I was happy, no doubt about that but…"

"You feel awkward because Lucy made the first move?"

"I guess so…" Actually, it was more of the meaning of the kiss that confused me. It wasn't like Ur never told me about them but… (1)

Ezra watched me for a moment. "You know, whenever Lucy talked about you, I always got the sense that you were closed off to the world. Now watching you, I can see why I got that feeling."

I stared at her with a confused look before nodding slowly. I had to do my best not to reveal the Lab, but I decided to at least tell most of the truth. "I was raised in seclusion, actually. My foster mother home tutored me because my family didn't want me in the outside world, but after a while, she fought to have me sent to a school, to experience the world. I ended up living with Lucy and her father afterwards, who keeps a close eye on me."

"But why do you have a foster mother when you have a real family?"

That was going to be hard to explain. "My parents were dead, but my extended family was still around. They didn't want me so had me put up with a foster mother, and continued to control my life from the outside. I guess my foster mother had enough in the end."

Ezra sat there in silence, giving it a moment to sink in. I only realised then that she didn't quite believe me, but accepted my excuse anyways. "The rains letting up, s let's go find Lucy.

* * *

We wandered for a little while longer, calling for Lucy's name when the teachers found us. Lucy had been found, thankfully, and with that, we returned to camp. There was a large cut running down her leg, which looked to be as long as my forearm. Nails were broke, hands were scraped and arms bruises, but otherwise, she was alright.

I decided to stay with her the rest of the night. We didn't talk, but I knew she felt better having me beside her. Eventually she let out a sigh and fell asleep on my shoulder but I didn't fall asleep. I stayed up all night, just watching her, waiting for any signs of pain or discomfort to cross her face.

* * *

Camp had come and gone quickly for Lucy since she wasn't allowed to participate after her accident. Whenever we had a spare moment, I went to check up on her, and one day, I came across Levy and one of the seniors leaving Lucy's room.

"Thank you for your hard work," the senior said with a gentle smile. "I never got around to introducing myself, I'm Mirajane."

Ezra had mentioned her before, but now I finally knew the face to the name. "Oh, I'm Gr-"

"Gray, isn't it? Levy told me about you, and about how close you are to Lucy."

I might have gone a little red at the comment, because she let out a small laugh. "Yeah, we're fairly close."

She giggled again then patted my shoulder. "I have duties to take care of, so take care of Lucy" and with that, she disappeared down the corridors, leaving Levy and I behind.

Things felt very awkward for a long moment.

"I-I'm sorry," Levy began, looking down at her feet. That startled me a little.

"F-For what?"

"Lucy got hurt because of me, and then you almost got crushed by a tree looking for her. If I hadn't kept on pestering her about what happened between you and her, she wouldn't have gotten angry and wouldn't have stormed away." She began to cry. "This is all my fault."

"That's not true," I said gently, placing my hands on her shoulders for comfort. "Lucy doesn't blame you, nor do I."

"I-I just wanted to be supportive… but she was always scared to talk about you when we were younger. She and Natsu were always secretive, and though Natsu didn't know you, he knew more about you that I was ever allowed, even though Lucy and I were best friends. I-I hate it… I hate being left in the dark… I just wanted to help."

Levy pulled from my grip and ran away, disappearing down the corridors. I didn't know whether to chase after her until a voice called from behind the doors. "Give her space," Lucy whispered. Slipping inside the room, I came comforted with what I feared. Lucy, too, was crying. "It's not like I wanted to leave her in the dark… but…"

"It's ok," I said, crawling onto the bed and gently hugging her. "One day, when everything is made right, we'll tell her. Until then, all we can do is bear."

Yes… that was all they could do.

* * *

**(1)** There's a one-shot to this called _The Kiss_ that I've yet to post. It's based when Gray's younger and Ur is trying to explain to him what a kiss is. It's nothing fancy, just short and sweet.

**A/N: If any of you are interested in _The Kiss_, then I'll post it up in a couple of days after I adjust a few things :) And then... majors . "Evil be gone" xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: "Happy 20th Birthday Amy!" is what I would have liked to have said... but sadly I have the flu =.=**** (btw, my name is Amy, if you were wondering)** Well, doesn't that suck haha. This chapter is the big "reveal" so get your game on and enjoy =D

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Gray POV_

The bus trip back home had been uneventful. Lucy had managed to her feet the day before they left, but she was still limping. It was what came next that was the biggest surprise of my life.

One that was going to change my friends and I _permanently_.

* * *

Leon had been waiting for me that afternoon. I'd gotten used to him coming by in the afternoons since I knew he always wanted to see Juvia (it was very obvious he liked her), but there was something strange about today. Besides the fact that they'd just returned from camp, there was something very wrong. Leon wasn't wearing his uniform despite still attending lessons during the holidays and looked more emotionally sick than anything. He clearly hadn't slept. Lucy was the first out of the three of us to approach. "Leon, you look sick. What's happened?"

"I need to talk to Gray… it's kind of urgent." Normally, I heard gruff tone in his voice, like an older brother's wiser voice, but at the moment… he was too weak.

"What's wrong," I asked as I stepped forward. "What happened?"

"Ur's in hospital… they don't think she's going to see the next sunrise."

The ground almost disappeared from under me. It took me a moment to get myself on stable ground. "What do you mean?"

"Ur didn't want me to tell you, but she was dying, _is_ dying as we speak." Leon shuffled awkwardly. "But before you go and see her, I need to tell you something. Something I swore to Ur that I wouldn't say unless she died before she had a chance."

I noticed Natsu had stepped forward, looking rather nervous. Actually, so did Lucy. "What is it?"

"It's about who you are… and who you're parents are."

"Leon! He's not-" Lucy had begun but Natsu cut her off, shaking his head. I realised then it was a secret the three of them knew, but I didn't. Suddenly, I felt very distant.

"What I am going to say is something that's going to change everything. It's going to put you on a different level from Natsu, Lucy and myself."

"What is it, Leon?" My voice was desperate. "Don't avoid it, tell me straight."

Leon nervously looked around at everyone around them. People barely noticed us, but it was obvious it was making him nervous. Finally, he looked back at me. "Gray, you… you were a test tube baby… created from the DNA of two people."

Or you could say… I had no parents… wasn't born the same way as everyone else. I felt sick to the point my legs finally gave way. I didn't hit the ground, Leon and Natsu had grabbed me first.

"Gray, there's more-"

"What's more to say? Isn't it obvious?" I whispered. "I've always been… different. You always said it, everyone says it… even Ur…"

"That's not true!" Lucy snapped behind me. "Ur loves you. She adores you as her son."

"Actually," Leon said as Natsu and he lead me to the bench to sit. People had finally begun to notice us now. "It's about Ur and your relation."

"What is it?"

"The DNA you were created from was Ur's… and her husband's."

I stared at Leon, feeling wide-eyed and unsure. "Are you… are you sure."

"Ur told me everyone. She was the one who approved it at first… then her husband died. She almost decided to pull the plug, but she discovered you had already been created. She worked beside Natsu's father to keep you alive and hidden from Jude, but he soon found out. To him, however, you were no different from anyone else. You were just another test tube baby that probably wouldn't survive. If they didn't wake by the age of ten, they would never wake. However, you woke up just after everything had gone wrong. After Ur had lost her baby, after Natsu's father went missing, and after Lucy's mother's death. You woke up, and that's when Ur decided to protect you. You may not remember much, but Ur fought to have you, to take you away. Jude didn't know you were actually Ur's son, so he approved it. He still doesn't… at least, I don't think."

There was just too much going on. Burying my face in my hands, I took a moment to swallow everything. "Why… why didn't she tell me?"

"She was scared of the truth, scared of your reaction to the truth. It was easier for her to convince herself she gave birth to you rather than you being created in a test tube. It was so much easier… and she had eventually convinced herself until recently. She was going to tell you today… but then she collapsed… from a heart condition you inherited."

I froze, taking slow breaths. Ur never told me that, had told me it was just an irregular heartbeat, nothing serious. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have a weak heart like she does," Leon said softly. "But Igneel found a way to fix it… but he had to leave before he could do anything. But he's still alive, isn't he Natsu?"

Natsu tensed then nodded. Lucy stared at him, shocked. "I've been in contact with him for a long time… he said he would come back if Gray needed him to. And truthfully… Gray's running out of time."

"Ur said the same thing."

"What?" I demanded, standing up on my shaky legs. "What does that mean?"

"You're heart is a lot weaker than Ur's, and the only reason you're still standing now is because Igneel did something to your body upon creation. You're body is twice as strong as us, what would kill us instantly wouldn't kill you straight away." Leon pressed his hand against my chest. "The only reason your heart is still beating is because your body is working over time. That's why you get tired so easy, why Ur is always encouraging you to take things easy."

"But… this can be fixed?"

"Only Igneel knows. He didn't leave us any notes, just that he knew how to save you."

Which meant my fate was in Natsu's hands. "We can't contact him here." He glanced towards the road. "Gray's still being followed by Jude and his cronies."

"If dad found out his condition is worse than they already know, he would terminate Gray immediately!" Lucy's voice was filled with fear.

Oh great, that made me feel better. "We need to see Ur."

Leon nodded but looked out to the road. "We need to get there without them following us."

They stood there for a moment before there was a loud explosion that caused them to race towards the road. The black car that had been following Gray was on fire, the man who drove it sat just out beside it, horrified.

"You snooze, you lose!" A voice snapped before a hand grabbed mine and began dragging me away. "Hurry up you idiots, before the bastard chases us on foot."

"Ezra-san!" Lucy cried as they raced to keep up with us. "What are you-"

"I overheard everything, so I asked Gajeel and Levy who was nearby to sort it out. Gajeel decided blowing up the car was the best thing he could do. I think his distraction worked well."

"Since when were you and Gajeel friends?" Natsu asked.

"We're not, but I knew he'd love to do that. Besides, he's come to respect Gray, so doing him a favour for him is always available."

Leon spoke next. "You said you overheard everything?"

"Ok, most of it… some of it. Alright, I heard you say that Gray was being followed, so I acted. What else was there to do? Now, where is our destination?"

"The hospital," I said, falling into step beside Ezra. "We need to see Ur."

Ezra twitched. "Loke will be there."

Why the hell would he be there? "We could use his help," Natsu said. "His dad's the head doctor after all."

Well, that made sense. "I want to know what's going on," Ezra said softly despite knowing the others gave her disapproving looks. "I want to help out."

I gave it a thought for a moment before I told her everything I knew. I didn't leave anything out, and she only nodded with understanding. Explaining everything had took me so long that by the time I'd finished, we were at the hospital.

* * *

It was loud and busy, and smelt like the Lab. It made me sick in the stomach.

Leon approached us while we waited in the corridor. "They won't let us see Ur. She's been sent to intensive care." He leaned against the wall beside Natsu. "We can't do anything else now."

Lucy sighed and slide down onto the couch. I glanced at her for a moment, watching her. I knew her leg wasn't good, and I was worried about her pushing her body.

"What are we going to do now?" Lucy asked, sounding tired. "Is there anything we can do?"

"It'll be too dangerous to leave," Ezra said, glancing out in the car park. "It's only a matter of time before they realise we've come here."

Natsu nodded, but didn't speak.

At that moment, we heard footsteps and came face to face with Loke, who looked confused to why we were hanging around. Natsu jumped off the wall and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Loke! We need a favour."

"Alright…" he began, looking at us all. "Can I ask why you're all here first?"

"There was a woman who came in earlier this week with a heart condition. We'd like to see her."

"Did you ask?"

"She's in intensive care" Leon replied, frowning.

"You should still have been able to visit," Loke made a face. "The only thing I can think of if she's gone into surgery. Why are you asking anyways?"

What was I going to say? I didn't want to drag anyone else into my mess. Natsu must have noticed me because he smiled and replied to Loke's question. "It's Gray's foster mother."

* * *

**A/N: Will they get to see Ur soon? Who knows xD Hope you all are having a wonderful time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It has been almost a month (by a day or two!) Sorry about that, been busy with other stories and been sick and yeah, busy. But here's the next chapter. It's finally going the direction I want... I was so unsure I was going to ever get here xD Hope you enjoy yays~**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_No POV_

Nothing could have prepare them for the next week. Constantly on edge, none of them were allowed to see Ur despite Loke's best attempts. It shortly came to mind that Jude was somehow behind it. The only thing left they could do was wait.

Natsu had, sometime during the week, vanished into thin air, only to reappear a few days later explaining he got in contact with his father. It should have been news that eased them, but with the news he brought only stressed them further. Even if his father did try to get to them, there was still too much danger around, making it impossible to approach.

Finally, a week had passed and with little sleep, and even less food and water in his system, Gray vanished. Lucy had thought she'd seen him an hour before, but she couldn't possibly think if she was right. After all, the last thing he'd said before vanishing was "you son of a bitch".

Where could have Gray gone?

* * *

_Gray POV_

Standing in front of the mansion, I clenched my fists and swore silently to myself as I made my way into the building. It was too quiet, too cold for my liking. I travelled through the dimmed corridors until I came face to face with Jude's office. A part of me thought about knocking, but instead, my anger got the best of me and I kicked the door open.

Jude sat at his desk.

He didn't even flinch.

_The bastard was waiting for me_.

"Jude," I choked out as politely as I could.

"Gray-kun," he greeted with equal politeness.

"You and I need to talk." I didn't dare step into the room. it was a trap, I could feel it from the door way.

"Why don't you come and-"

"Shut the hell up. Who said you could speak," I snapped, feeling angry. "I'm going to give you a series of questions and if I don't like any of the answers, I'll throw you through the window."

"I didn't realise you had such a violent streak, Gray-_kun_."

Neither had I, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Now, we're going to start with one simple one. _Why_ did you lie about who I was?"

"I never lied about who you were."

"You bastard," I snapped but had to stop myself front entering the room. "You know I was created in a test tube, but you _pretended_ otherwise."

"But didn't Ur?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this? You could have helped her, yet you play the asshole and letting her die in that hospital bed. You're pulling the strings, and if you don't give her the proper treatment, I'll slit your throat."

I felt a little shocked by my own words, but I wouldn't let him see that. It made me question who my father was, actually. Ur rarely got angry, so where the hell did I get this attitude from? "She'd definitely die if you did that."

I smirked at him. "Remember, you bastard, that you have a daughter who'll succeed you. It doesn't matter if you drop dead or not, because once you're out the picture, she'll take your place."

Jude suddenly began to laugh. "My daughter? My daughter is dead, has been dead for as long as her mother has been."

My face dropped. "…What?"

"Gray-kun, the little girl you met and Lucy now are two completely different people. In fact, she's no different from you. A test tube baby, one that is easily replaceable. If she steps out of lie, I'll delete her and replace her. It's not that hard, that was what you were designed for. You stepped out of lie, and you would be replaced. After all, you've been cloned four times since you were created, not that I would ever tell Ur."

Clone… four times already…

A sudden sharp pain ripped through me. Before I realised what had happened, the world had already gone black.

* * *

**A/N: I never thought of making Gray so violent, but when you think about what's happening, I would be too. And what's going to happen to Gray? Will he be deleted and replaced or...? And no, Gray isn't a clone, he's the genuine version, but he's been cloned several times already in case something like this happened. But Lucy? Who knows?**

**And sorry for mistakes and that its so short. I wrote this while suffering a migraine... now I'm going to curl up in bed and get some rest.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Le Gasp! Lucy is a clone? Or is she? Mind the mistakes, I just wrote this and didn't have time to edit =.= And to the anonymous reading/reviewer, kuro, who read my story. I'm sorry if my summary creept you a out a little. To be truthful, I had no idea what to write there =.= But I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far =D**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Lucy POV_

"Gray still hasn't come back," I said, pacing the waiting room. "Where could he have disappeared to?"

Natsu frowned to himself but didn't answer. Leon and Loke had gone back to see if they could get in to see Ur and Ezra had disappeared not long after Gray. It was just the two of us now.

"It's been a whole day, and he hasn't come back." I said, looking straight at Natsu. Why wasn't he answering me? "Natsu, is something wrong?"

He shook his head but didn't raise his voice. Instead, he began to pace, staring at the ground. Something was bothering him, for what it was. I just sat there, sulking to myself. Where were Gray and Ezra? Gray wouldn't have got up and disappeared, not with Ur…

…Unless something bad had happened?

No, it was stupid of me to think like that. Gray wasn't an idiot, he would keep perfectly clear from my father at all costs…

…Wouldn't he?

I'd been so bundled up in thoughts that I hadn't seen Natsu stop pacing. However, I did notice something else. "Natsu! Lucy! We've got a huge problem on our hands!"

I jumped from my seat and turned to Ezra who was running towards us. "Ezra, where did you-"

"It's Gray."

Well, wasn't that pleasant? "What happened?" Natsu asked (well, demanded really). She came to a stop in front of us, and begun to try and catch her breath.

"I followed him after he disappeared. He went back to your father's house. He was in there for a long time before this really big white van showed up. Several men jumped out. It was another hour before they reappeared, carrying a unconscious Gray."

Panic ripped into me that I almost lost my balance, almost, if Natsu didn't grab my shoulder to steady me. "Are you sure?" I asked weakly.

Ezra nodded. "I don't know where they drove off to, but your father left with them. There was something… sickly about him and the young woman who was with him. I tried to follow them, but it's hard to run after a speeding van."

I nodded slowly, closing my eyes for a moment. When I reopened my eyes, Natsu was giving me that knowing look. "The Lab," we said in unison.

My father was going to terminate Gray if we didn't do something about it. "We have to follow them," Natsu said suddenly. "Only you know the exact location to the Lab."

I nodded in agreement. "We better get a move on."

"I'm coming too," Ezra snapped, standing straight. "You're going to need all the help you two can get."

The Lab was a secret place, outsiders shouldn't know about it. However, Natsu and I knew Ezra was right. We needed all the help we could get. "Need a lift?"

It was Leon, he approached slowly. "You need to get their quickly, right?"

"Since when did you drive?" Natsu questioned.

Leon grinned, flicking Ur's keys in his hand. "Who said I did?"

Great, I was about to get into a car with an unlicensed person. Yeah, I better not die before we got to the Lab. "Then how do you know how to drive?"

Leon's grin didn't vanish. "Ur taught me… in case of emergencies. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I totally understand," I muttered. Today really wasn't a good day to die, but this was our only option. "Alright, enough standing around. It's been decided. Let's go."

I was so glad that Natsu and Ezra didn't share my concern. At least some of us had other things to worry about.

* * *

Surprisingly, we made it to the Lab whole and alive. Leon told us he'd be waiting for us, since we'd need a quick escape out of the Lab. Thankful, the three of us slipped into the back entrance of what looked like a normal business building. Slipping down long white corridors, we found the only elevator in the building that would take us below, into the Lab. Just because it looked like a business building outside didn't mean it gave that impression on the inside.

I wouldn't lie, I felt sick being here.

We slipped out the elevator when we reached the first floor, and moved behind desks and down silent passage ways. We'd almost got caught several times by guards or other members, but thankfully for Ezra quick thinking and Natsu's fast movements, we got out of every situation that could have bust us.

We'd walked of ages, down endless white corridors, searching. If only I had some kind of magic that allowed me to find people, then we'd be alright. But where would they have Gray?

If Gray was still alive.

"Oi," Ezra said, a door slightly adjured. She looked pale. I stepped towards the door and pushed it open, walking into the room filled with long, fat tubes.

What was in the tubes stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Holy, fucking shit," Natsu choked out.

Truthfully, that didn't even describe what we saw.

It didn't even cut it close.

* * *

**A/N: What could be in the room? Sorry for all the cliffhangers, I know episodic stories get boring after a while, but it's just how I write xD Thanks to everyone whose reading and reviewing =D And thanks to everyone as well who favourites and watches this story too! Because they're equally important =D Hopefully I'll get a chapter up in time for Christmas =D (which, here in Australia it's 1 day, 11 hours and 32 minutes away from when I updated this chapter xD)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So I promised myself this would be up for Christmas... and on Christmas day I was content on reading the book my sister brought me that I... kinda... forgot... But I can tell you I was pleased that I finished a 500 (not 350 Amy!) page novel in 8 hours. That a record for me.**

**And I was going to updated this _yesterday_... but I started the second book and just finished that three hours ago... took me longer since I had an annoying friend messaging me all the time. I love her, I really do, but every time she messaged me, I had to close my page (I was reading this one on my phone btw) answer my message then reopen it which takes a moment, find where I got up to and try again... then I'd get another message. I guess I have to love her, since she brought me another book.**

**Anyways, this is the new chapter, I hope you like it. There's not going to be Gray POV any time soon, but I hope you do enjoy these next few chapters... since the story is nearing the end...**

**Thanks to fairytaillover416 for pointing out that I spelt Jude wrong lol xD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_Lucy POV_

Ten tubes, five lining each wall was filled with people, expect two empty ones near the door. What really startled us was that all these people were the same person. They looked identity, like Octuplets one could say.

This time, the floor really did vanish and I collapsed into Natsu's arms.

They were all me.

Every single one of them looked like _me_!

Ezra walked into the room, her face completely white. She read each one of the name plates aloud. They were all codes, like one Gray had.

Experiment 2B7439 to experiment 2B7449, all lined the walls, expect for 2B7448 and 2B7449 were missing. Where were they…? What was my father doing with ten version of me?

Natsu balanced me eventually before wondering into the room himself. Instead of shock, his face with in awe, complete and utter awe about the whole situation. Ezra had picked up a diary at the desk at the end of the room. She opened a page and began to read.

"_'After the death of Jude-sama's wife, Layla Heartfilia, his daughter Lucy, who'd been severally injured in the same accident, fell into a coma. Jude, overcome with grief demanded we step up our cloning sector, demanded us to make clones of the young daughter. The first eight clones created in Lucy Heartfilia were failures. None of them woke up, but after weeks of testing, we discovered they were still alive and were still growing at the same rate as a normal child. A ninth attempt, experiment 2B7448, did wake up after its creation, but later died due to complications. Our last attempt, experiment 2B7449 was a complete success. She replaced young Lucy, who still remains in a coma.'_" Ezra's voice trailed a little before she finished. "It's signed off with a name."

"What name?" Natsu asked softly.

"Igneel," Ezra replied, looking Natsu dead in the eye. "Your father."

Natsu shifted uncomfortably for a moment before turning away. Ezra looked back at the book, he face lighting up again.

"There's another entry, listen here" she called us over. I walked slowly, trying not to faint. I was… a clone? Not a real person, just a clone? "Listen to this. _'Experiment 2B7449 has begun to have difficulties in her makeup. She's begun to forget things and sleeps more than normal. We've yet to tell Jude this, but his daughter has returned to consciousness. It's a matter of time before the clone version shuts down completely. Ur-sensei and I are currently working on a plan to swap the two. It could be a difficult task, but we feel this is for the best. It'll be another month before Lucy regains full conscious and mobility. Hopefully, we can do this successfully.'_ And then there's another entry, a month later."

"What does it say?"

"It says _'Lucy Heartfilia has regained full conscious two days after the clone shut down. Fortunately, Jude-sama hasn't discovered this but Ur-sensei and I feel that lying could cause issues. Nevertheless, Lucy has been returned to Jude-sama while we keep working on where our experiments have gone wrong. I have stopped all cloning of Lucy's genes, despite Jude's anger. Ur-sensei and I have other things to worry about, like the sudden waking of experiment 2D9801. We are somehow believed this is linked to Lucy Heartfilia, but we can't be for certain. We are very excited about this. Even Jude. Now, we just have to pray 2D9801 manages to survive the next few months.'_ And that's the last journal entry. All of them before hand just focus on really high tech stuff like how the cloned Lucy and all."

"So our Lucy is the real Lucy right?"

Ezra nodded. "Our Lucy is the real Lucy, but Jude-"

"Father already knows," a voice similar to my own chirped in. we all spun towards the door where a woman stood.

Correction, it came from where _I_ stood. "Who-" Ezra begun but was cut off.

"Experiment 2B7449 is my official name, the _only_ experiment from the Lucy Project that survived."" she said with the worst smile ever.

Have you ever wondered about there being another you in the world? Someone who was exactly like you? Well, nothing could prepare you to meet a clone of yourself who was just pure evil. It was written all over her face. "What do you want?" I ask in a shaky voice.

She smiles at me with pity. "I've come to take the trash out… as father ordered. 'Dispose of my daughter and her friends,' were his _exact_ words."

It was official. My father wanted me dead. Oh boy!

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes, a clone of Lucy _exists_, le gasp! xD I totally did not plan that, I swear, but I thought, heck, there's throw in a situation that's awkward and unfair on Lucy's behalf xD**

**And yes, I did say this was nearing the end. I won't be writing a GrayxLucy fanfic for a while... considering I have several fanfics under way, not to mention my "soon-to-be-dirtier" GrayxLucy fanfic that I just don't want to write. I blame the same friend I mentioned earlier for that. It was just meant to be ONE CHAPTER, but she was like "no, no, no! You need MOAR! People are satisfied with ONE CHAPTER" xD Doesn't matter, but I do hope that the one I am writing with these two will be up in the near future... if I manage to make it past chapter ten (I always write ten chapters before posting, just to make sure I want to continue writing it) If I do stick with it, hopefully it be a more interesting story xDDDD**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Happy New Year EVERYONE! 2013 is finally here, thank god!**

**I literally just finished this chapter a few minutes ago. I'm so proud of what I've written! I didn't want it to be humorous, but I wanted it to feel a little special. I hope it worked out alright! And, we finally find out what happens to Gray in this chapter. Is it a good thing... or a bad thing?**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Lucy POV_

I took a step back, unable to register exactly what was going on. So I tried to work it out.

1) I have been cloned by my father who thought I was going to die.

2) My father, who had grieved for me in the past, now wants me dead.

3) Gray is more than likely dead at this moment and our mission to save him has failed.

4) I am going to die… I just know it.

"Like we'd really believe you" Natsu roared, jumping in front of me as if to protect me. "Come and give it a shot!"

The clone version of me smiled sweetly, pulling a large blade from… somewhere. I cowered a little behind Natsu. There was no way Natsu could tackle her with his bare hands, not with a blade _that_ size. She took a step into the room, her smile becoming twisted. "Just like Gray, I was created with heightened senses, meaning, I'm faster than you, _stronger_ than you, and certainly smarter than you. Do you really think I'd let you land a punch on me?"

She was right, of course. Why would Jude _not_ make the perfect daughter? A daughter who would rebel against him, listen to him, and do his dirty work. If Jude ever thought I would, then he had another thing coming. This Lucy was, no matter how I looked at it, clearly prettier than me. She wore her hair down, and it had been curled unnaturally into beautiful ringlets. Her blue eyes were clear as fresh water and she stood just that little bit taller than me. She certainly looked for graceful…

Or she would have been if she wasn't holding that blasted blade.

Ezra stepped forward as well, pulling on her fighting gloves which she'd hidden in her pocket. I knew she was equally serious about this.

What was I going to do? I couldn't fight, at least, not like Ezra and Natsu. They were stronger than I would ever be. I couldn't hide either, there was nowhere _to_ hide. There was no doubt in my mind that the minute she broke past the two of them, she'd come straight at me, slicing me in half.

Or she might cut off my head…

Or if she was sadistic enough, she'd slice off Natsu's and Ezra's legs then continue to slice me into little pieces while they were forced to watch.

Trust me, having these thoughts cross my mind scared me senseless. It shouldn't matter anymore, I was going to die… and so was Natsu and Ezra…

…And Gray…

I'd hoped to have seen Gray one more time and tell him the truth that was bubbling up in me. I had fallen in love with him, was in love with him… and we'd die never having those words spoken between us.

Did Gray love me too? That would have been nice, knowing if he did. Every time I saw him watching me, part of my heart would flinch, the other would race. Ur would have liked it if Gray and I got together, and she was like a mother to me and a daughter to her. It would have been nice.

And it would just never be.

Leon would take care of her, wouldn't he? She'll grieve for Gray, her only son, but she'd live. She had to live, for Leon's sake. And what about my friends? Levy would never really understand what happened today, and she'd be alone. And Mira, Ezra's friend, she'd go nuts hearing Ezra had died. Would she come and extract revenge…? Then there was Juvia; even though she was in a relationship with Leon, she still had strong feelings for Gray. She'd blame me for sure, I just knew it.

"Lucy, look out!"

I hadn't realise the fighting began, but the next thing I saw was the clone racing towards me, ready to attack…

**_I was going to die._**

…And then she fell to the ground in a heap.

…_What?_

"Are you ok?" I recognized the voice, but it took me a moment to get over the shock. A hand brushed a strand of hair away from my face and I realised who I was staring up at.

Gray.

He was alive, pale and worn, but _alive_. I could feel the tears bubbling at the edge of my eyes.

He was _alive_!

"Gray!" he turned his face away from mine, snapping me back to reality. Ezra clutched her arm, bleeding heavily from a gash. Natsu had a few smaller cuts on his face, arms and hands, but relevantly unscarred. "How did you escape?"

Gray shrugged, dropping the fire extinguisher onto the ground. I hadn't realised that was what he used to strike the clone. "Thankfully for us that Ur and Igneel have friends. The minute _she-_" he gave the clone a disgusted look "-and Jude left, he unbound me and helped me regain my strength. They'd already begun with… you know… so I feel like shit. I should be alright in a few hours. I don't know about you, but if I don't get off my feet soon…" he made an expression. Gray would collapse from exhaustion; I could tell by the way he trembled. He barely had strength to move, yet he came out of nowhere and protected me. I could feel the tears now running down my face. Gray noticed instantly and turned back, wiping them away. "I'm sorry Lucy, were you scared?"

I nodded, trying to smile at him to show him I was alright. "You look older," I said before I had time to think. He did look older, mature… handsomer…

"I feel older," he laughed softly. "Clones have a unnatural habit to age quicker."

"But you're not a clone…"

"The process is different," he agreed softly. "Clones are made from the DNA of someone who is alive or was alive. A test tube baby… like me… was created from the DNA of two people. However, we're still both a science experiment." There was a sad look on his face. He turned towards the tubes and frowned. "They're all brain dead."

I followed his eyes to where he was looking. He was referring to the other clones of me. "All of them?"

"Yeah… it's cruel to see them like that. Being brain dead is no better than being dead. The body is still alive, but the brain doesn't function…" Gray shook his head and pulled away. "Let's destroy this place. They deserve better than this."

Natsu helped Gray turn off the machines that were keeping the clones alive. It was like watching a piece of myself die, but there was a satisfaction to it. They were no longer suffering.

Once they were certain all the clone's machines were off, Gray snapped a few cables and made a small fire. "Let's get out of here." Natsu quickly snatched the dairy Igneel had left and ran from the room with Ezra. Gray picked up the clone and ushered to me to get out. I didn't ask him why he felt the need to save the clone version of me, and I didn't ask what he was planning.

We followed the long corridors for a moment before the fire alarms went off. Once we were in a place where people would find us, Gray placed the clone down, grabbed my hand and told us to follow him.

As we ran, Gray explained what was happening. After being saved by the professor who was a friend of Ur and Igneel's, the professor implanted something into Gray, something Igneel was meant to give him, but never got around to. It was something that would keep his heart alive, make it stronger. He'd no longer have issues with it. He also explained they'd spoken to Igneel over the phone. Igneel had contacted the police and would wait for us outside the Lab. The police and the firemen would be here in moment. Igneel would explain there were four teenagers caught up in the mess, four teenagers that needed protecting. Igneel would explain what Jude was doing and would present notes and journals he'd been gathering over the years. It would be enough proof to convict Jude of his crimes.

Gray was meant to start the fire, it was the signal the police and firemen needed. They'd wait five minutes. In that time, Gray, Ezra, Natsu and I would be in the company of Igneel, who'd take us back to the hospital once the police and firemen had arrived.

Gray also explained that Igneel had never really been that far, but had been working with the police to convict Jude, and had been since his "disappearance". Natsu looked relived to hear that. I was too, knowing Igneel had been watching and protecting us afar. Gray explained that he'd met with Igneel before going back to Jude's place. It was where everything was set into motion. The only thing he didn't count on was Natsu, Ezra and I coming to his rescue. It didn't matter, it made Jude look more guilty.

We travelled through corridors I didn't recognize until the sunlight hit our eyes. just as Gray had said, a tall, red haired man leaned against a long, black car with towels and bottles of water. Natsu bolted straight past us and into his arms, almost in tears. Ezra, Gray and I approached a little slower. Just as Gray was settled onto a seat in the car, the police, fire trucks and ambulance arrived. It took them only a few minutes to fine Jude and arrested him. Some other men who'd been working with Jude were also arrested. The clone was also found and pulled from the fire.

In less than twenty minutes the Lab was ablaze and for the first time in several years I felt like a weight had dropped off my shoulders. I felt something change in me, a peace I never felt before.

Igneel placed a hand gently on my shoulders. "Do you regret anything?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him and shock my head. "No, this is how it's meant to be." I was quiet for a moment. "What happened to the other clone, the one who woke up but was replaced when I came out of a coma?"

"Her life support was turned off a long time ago," Igneel replied. "This was what she wanted too, Lucy. She wanted to see this all end as well."

"Was she happy… before…?"

"She wanted this, so yes, she was happy."

That was all I wanted to know. In the car on the way back, I felt myself slowly drifting the sleep while I cuddle up with Gray who'd long fallen asleep. The last thing I was aware of was my phone going off and Natsu answering it before telling Igneel that the operation was successful, that Ur was alright.

I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

* * *

**A/N: Gray is ALIVE! Yay! And Jude gets arrested! YAY! AND IGNEEL COMES BACK! YAAAAAAAAY! I hope htere isn't too many mistakes there. I checked it, three times, but it's hard to spot mistakes just after you've written it =D**

**Don't know how many chapters are left, but I'm aiming for 25 being the last. Let's hope the future is kind to them.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I've finished writing this, 25 chapters in total. So, expect the rest of it to be uploaded in the next few days =D I hope you all have enjoyed this ride with me =D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Gray POV_

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ur asked weakly, her hands clutched around mine. "Are you sure this is how you want your life to be. You can have anything you truly desire now you're free. Don't you want to-?"

"You need me here," I replied calmly. "I've had time to think about this, and this is what I want. I've lived a life thinking I had no family, no parents. Being here for you is important to me. Just as important as wanting to be with Lucy, but Lucy can't stay here. Igneel already said she was going to live with him and Natsu at his old place. We'll be a part from each other, but we both need time, Ur. I need time to get things straight. I don't know what's happening to my body, and I need to know what's going on."

Ur frowned at me then looked at Igneel who sat on the other side of her. "You approved of this?"

"There's nothing I can do, I've done everything I can do for Gray for now. Knowing you're his mother means more to him that you could possibly imagine. Lucy needs time to get over what's just happened. Needs time to get used to the fact her father's probably never going to get out of jail for his crimes. You're not strong enough to cope with Lucy as well. So, she'll stay with Natsu and I in the country. It'll do her some good."

"And have you told her this?" she demanded.

I shook my head. "She's been asleep the whole time. Natsu and Loke are with her."

"And Ezra's arm?"

"She needed stitches, but she'll be fine," I told her softly.

"Lucy's won't appreciate being taken away from her friends."

"I rather her hate me for it rather than having her suffer from all the pity people will show her," Igneel told Ur. "Gray will talk to her when she wakes up. She will have to decide what she wants, but at the end of the day, she can't stay with you."

Ur's face was sad, but understanding after a moment. As much as Ur would have loved to have had a daughter, her state wasn't good anymore and having three raging teen under her feet at all times would get the best of her. "Talk to Lucy first. If she wants to stay, she can stay, because that's her decision, not ours."

* * *

I found Lucy an hour later, drinking coffee that Loke had gone and got her. She was currently alone, but she didn't seem to mind. She looked worn, more tired than I expected her to be. It was probably still trying to register in her brain that she'll probably never see her father again.

I hoped she wouldn't anyways.

I approached with cautious, scared to startle her. It gave her enough to notice me approaching her. Lucy smiled as I walked up. "Hi," she said her voice a little hoarse. "How's Ur?"

"She's fine, and she's woken up. You'll be able to go see her shortly, if you like."

"I will, Ur was like a mother to me after mine passed away. It's only fair to check up on her."

I nodded, settling into the couch, watching people walk past us. "Igneel wants to know if you want to live with him and Natsu in the country, somewhere far away from all this. He thinks it'll help you heal."

Lucy gave me an astonished look for a moment. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. Besides, you and Natsu get on like house of fire; it'll be good for both of you."

A suspicious look across her face, which made me worry a little. "What about you?"

There was no point in hiding it from her. "I'm staying here, with Ur and Leon… because they need me."

Lucy went dead silent, and after a small moment her hands began to shake. "So… you'll leave me?"

I snorted, standing up. "I'll still be around, and it's not forever. If Ur could have managed all three of us, Igneel would have never purposed this, but Ur can't, and it's not healthy for you to hang around here. Two years, and we'll see each other again."

"But… you'll still be gone."

Damn she made this hard for the both of us. "Well, I can call you every now and then, or there's the internet where we can chat over. Two years isn't forever, Lucy. You can come back then, and we'll go somewhere, live somewhere together. As much as I'd like to run away, I can't, but you have to."

"Would you be up to running away two years from now?"

"I will be," I turned to her, smiling softly. "I won't change in two years, but you'll probably change. However, I won't run away until you come find me, two years from now."

Lucy stood up clutching her body tightly. "Would it change anything if I told you I'm in love with you?"

I sucked in some air, trying to muster what little confidence I had. "It means a lot, but it can't change anything."

"But!" She protested, spinning to face me. "Would you still love me in-?"

"Yes."

Lucy stood there, not sure what to say or do.

"I'll still love you, two years from now. I can't change that, that's just how it is. If you don't want me to, it's easier said than done. I've been in love with you longer than you've been in love with me, so I can wait, two more years, twenty more years, I can wait; and I will wait."

Lucy turned away, her shoulders shaking. "So that's it?"

"Yes."

Lucy went silent, her body shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't stand watching her like that, so I stood up and pulled her close. I thought she might have pulled away from me, angry with this decision, but she didn't. She stood there in my arms, trembling, crying.

Lucy was going to leave more than me behind.

Lucy was going to leave everything.

"I love you, Lucy. Never forget that I do."

Lucy didn't reply but I guess didn't need to hear one.

* * *

**A/N: They're going to be separated D= Oh noes! What's going to happen?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: My whole mouth is swollen, but that won't stop me updating. I'm updated 23 and 24 together because they are SHORT, REALLY SHORT, so yeah. 25 is the last chapter, but hopefully in the near future my new fic will be up (if I convince myself to write more than 3 paragraphs xD)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Lucy POV_

"Is that everything?" Natsu asked quietly as he placed my suitcase in the back of Igneel's Ute. "Surely you don't plan on only bringing just this?"

"No, it's fine. I can buy new things up there, because it's not really that remote."

"Still…"

I shook my head, dismissing the conversation. I turned back to the mansion, staring up at the building that was my home. I'd felt back that I had to let the staff off and all, but… I never wanted to see this place again. Gray had promised to clear out what was left by the time he settled in at Ur's home. The night at the hospital, I told Gray I didn't want to talk to him at all, that we would share any words between each other until I came home. Gray had looked hurt, but understood. We'd stayed with each other the rest of the night, but in the morning, Gray was gone.

I hated myself, deep down I really did. Gray wasn't here to see me off, and probably would be with my friends waiting near the school to see me go. Maybe I should never have said that.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"Was I too harsh?"

"With Gray?" Natsu asked, looking a little distressed for a moment. "I think you did upset him a little, he said to me he wanted to see you off, but you'd made it quite clear you didn't want to see him or talk to him until you come back home. He respected that, but didn't mean he liked it."

"Do you think I was harsh?"

"Yeah, I do," Natsu replied, hand on his hip. "But… you made that choice, and you can't change that. Gray won't see you, not yet anyways."

I nodded, feeling pain tug in my chest. I loved him, but I pushed him away… and he would still wait.

Gosh, sometimes he was an arse.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting."

* * *

And everyone was. All my friends had gathered at the school to wish me well. Levy sobbed hard, telling me that I had to call her every day, and send her snippets of my story whenever I had any to send.

Ezra cried a little too, but she didn't become over dramatic. She gave me a warm hug, telling me she'll keep an eye on Gray. To me, that meant a lot.

Loke was rather quiet, but he still gave me a hug and promised we'd meet up again soon. He'd promised to let me know if something happened to Ur or Gray while I was away.

Juvia, surprisingly, showed up to see me off, with Leon by her side. Leon didn't say anything while Juvia wished me well, looking rather sad to see me head off. Maybe it was because her rival for Gray was going, but then again, she was no longer interested in Gray.

Leon, after everyone had said goodbye, pull me aside and handed me something wrapped in cloth. "Don't open it here. Wait until you get home. It's from Gray." He hugged her, smiling slightly. "Ur said if you hated being up there, you can come back and live with us. She'll fight Igneel if she must."

"Thank you," I replied breathlessly, feeling tears in my eyes. "That means a lot to me."

I didn't stay much longer, since it got harder to leave. I waved goodbye from the ute window, watching my friends become smaller as we drove away; and then, they were gone.

* * *

The drive to Igneel's was about two hours, but once we got there, Natsu and I went to the rooms Igneel gave us, setting up our things for the night. Natsu room was right across from mine, so I was able to tell when he went to bed. The light downstairs in the living room was still on, so Igneel was still up. I knew he would disturb me.

Pulling out the red cloth from my pocket, I slowly opening the bag to see what Gray had given me.

Inside the red velvet bag was a promise ring. It was a simple, gold band, but there were carves all around the edges. I couldn't help but slide it on, staring at the ring. I was quick to realise that the patterns were words. It was a simple message.

_"I wait for you."_

Wiping away my tears, I turned my lamp off and crawled into bed, clutching the ring against the large white shirt I wore.

_I'll see you soon._

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwwwww they got separated, but at least Gray gave her a present before she went. Just in case, a promise ring is a ring you give to someone when making a promise, like how a partner can give you a promise ring to stop smoking, or a ring to promise that one day you'll get married, but you're not ready to get engaged just yet. They can be used for any reason, and here Gray gives it to Lucy as a promise that he'll wait for her. Awwww, what a sweetie =D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Second to last chapter. Just a short, sweet chapter about Gray.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_Gray POV_

I sat alone that night, clutching the small velvet bag in my hands. I couldn't think why I brought two, but it didn't matter. I waited until I had a spare moment to finally get a better look at it. I hoped Lucy's fitted her, and that was all I could do. Leon had peaked at the present before he left with Juvia, approving of the small gift. He'd noticed the second on and told me if he didn't see me wear it, he'll beat me senseless.

This was one of the many reasons why I still cared for Leon. He was the kind of brother I could respect.

Slipping the gold band on, I admired in the moonlight. Did Lucy like hers? Would she even wear it? I hoped she did, even though the rings had been brought on a whim. They still carried an importance to me, and I hoped, to her.

My ring was simple, just a clear message to remind myself that I'd wait for Lucy. And I would, even with the ring telling me.

"Gray."

Ur called me from downstairs. Leaving my room, I wandered down to the laundry where she'd been sorting out my washing. She stood there, looking confused. "What's wrong?" I asked, staring down at the piles of clothing on the floor.

"Remember that white shirt I brought you before you left? It's gone, you sure you didn't leave it at Jude's place?"

I frowned a little. "I cleared everything out." Pulling the key from my pocket I began to move towards the door. "I'll go check, but I'm sure I didn't miss anything."

I raced down on my bike towards Jude's place and wandered into the empty house. Leon promised to help cover everything tomorrow. Loke had also offered, since he knew it wasn't going to be an easy job.

Running up the familiar stairs I headed down towards my bedroom and began searching for my missing shirt.

No where to be found, I went into Lucy's room, wondering if I'd left it there.

Empty. I'd cleared Lucy's stuff out after she left, and I didn't think I'd put a white shirt in there.

It took a moment to click, and I felt a smile tug at my lips.

_She'd stolen my blasted shirt_, I thought before laughing loudly, collapsing onto her bed, which I'd yet to strip. "I liked that shirt," I muttered, unable to shake smile from my lips. It was obvious Lucy loved it too.

Oh well, I'd live without it. Besides, two years from now I'd finally get it back.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter, so I hope you're all super excited. And just to let you know, the shirt Gray is talking about is the shirt Lucy fell asleep wearing in the last chapter * heart ***


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: It's here! The final chapter. Thank you to everyone whose been reading, reviewing and watching this story, as well as all the favourites. You've all been really inspiration to me, making me want to write this story, since it was my first Fairy Tail fan fiction! I'm planning on a new story soon, but we'll see.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Final**

**-Two years later-**

Gray Fullbuster stepped in from the backyard into his mother's home tugging at the muddied boats as he did. After yesterday's heavy rain, the garden had become muddy, but at least the flowers Ur and he had planted got a nice watering. Tugging off the rain jacket, he slung it over the sink, before he began to meddle with his hair. It didn't take him long to smell breakfast cooking.

Tempted by the lovely smell of pancakes, he finished cleaning himself up and wandered into the kitchen where his brother was cooking the morning meal. "Good Morning," Gray said, sitting down at the counter. "Is Ur still sleeping?"

"Yeah, she still is, but I was hungry and all I could hear was you making a racket outside. So I got up."

"Do I get pancakes?"

Leon shot him a nasty look. "Only because I'm a darling brother who just happens to love you and Ur enough to bother." Gray grinned brightly. They sat down quietly to eat for the most part, Leon casually flipped through the paper, looking at times for movies when he spoke up. "So, today's the day, huh."

"Pardon?"

"Lucy, she should be coming home today."

Gray twitched at hearing her name. Unconsciously, he began to play with the ring on his finger, a little nervous all of a sudden. "It is too… but it's too wet today, she'll be better waiting for when the sun comes back out."

"Yeah, don't want to ruin any of her nice clothes," Leon smiled.

"Good Morning," Ur chirped as she stepped into the kitchen just that second. "Mm, smells wonderful. You cooked pancakes?"

"Of course I did, yours is in the microwave, waiting for you," Leon grinned back she hugged Gray before giving him the morning hug.

"Got any plans today, you two?"

"Juvia wants to see that new horror movie," Leon groaned, making Gray laughed. He'd been arguing about that over the phone last night. "Why can't she be a normal girl and want to see those stupid romance movies? I mean, I'm chilled with that, yet she wants to see a horror!"

"But Juvia isn't normal," Gray commented as Ur sat at the end of the table, between her two sons. "Juvia never will be, besides, the movie got rather good ratings. It'll be a bummer not to see it on the big screen."

"Will you be eating lunch together?" Ur asked.

"Lunch and dinner, I promised to take her shopping to look for toys for her new puppy. So, we're going to be gone most of the afternoon."

"That's fine, it's my turn to cook dinner anyways," Gray replied before looking at Ur. "Got anything in mind?"

"No idea, but I'm sure you'll make something wonderful," Ur grinned back. "Or we could always order take out."

"Take out is tomorrow night," Leon protested. "You wouldn't dare order take out two nights in a row!"

"Hey, you're the one who's eating out," Ur laughed as Gray shook his head, grinning like a moron. "I think Gray and I could do whatever we want."

"Totally not cool!"

They laughed about it for a moment. "Gray, what do you planned to do today?"

"Well, since I don't have work, I was thinking about finishing off Final Fantasy, nearly finished it after all. After that, I have no freaking idea what I'm going to do."

"You'll need to get a new game," Leon replied. "Besides, I started that before you, how the hell can you nearly be finished."

"You have a girlfriend; my date's normally the TV if Levy and Ezra haven't dragged me off to play."

"You still upset because of what Levy said."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Lucy wrote a sex scene in her novel and Levy had to describe it in full, in _public_. And _then_ Ezra had the nerve to comment about it at lunch! I swear they're out to kill me."

"That's girls for you, but I bet their glad Lucy comes home soon."

"Yeah, they haven't shut up about it. They want to throw a party for her."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Ur cried, slamming her hands on the table and startling the two boys. "We could have it here!"

"Oh no, last time we threw anything here, I was still cleaning up a week later," Gray said, Leon nodding in agreement. "If there's a party it's not happening here."

Ur looked sad at that. "We could always book a table at a restaurant. Everyone can pay for their own food, but we could still have a large table. Lucy would like that."

"Yes, that does sound nice… or maybe Gray would rather have a private dinner with her," Ur winked at him, making Gray blush.

"He has to share; otherwise Ezra and Levy will kill him… not to mention Loke, who still has feelings for Lucy."

Oh joy! Gray forgot about _that_! "I'm fine with sharing; I just hope she waits until the rain clears up. I would hate for her to get dirty and muddy."

"A bit of mud never hurt anyone," Ur laughed as the two teens faces scrunched up in distaste.

* * *

Three days passed and finally the ground back to dry up. This was what she'd wanted, a nice day to come back. Lucy sat in the car with Natsu, who chirped away about things. Igneel didn't come along for the drive, but it didn't bother either of them. "So you want me to drop you off at Ur's place first before I do my own thing."

"Yes please," Lucy smiled at him. "I'm sorry you had to do this."

"After you totalled the car Igneel brought you?" Natsu laughed. "Igneel was so upset, so someone else had to do it. Besides, I'm going to catch up with a few friends from school. I'll let the girls know you're home too, by the way."

"Thanks, Natsu," Lucy kissed his cheek as he pulled up to the two story house. "You'll be back at your apartment tonight, right?"

"Yeah, just a stone throw away. If you need anything, just give me a call, okay?"

"Thanks again," Lucy said, slipping from the wagon. She went to the back and pulled her extra large trunk out before seeing him off. Turning slowly, she stared at the house, unconsciously playing with the promise ring on her finger. Would Gray be happy to see her?

* * *

Gray hated playing this game. He went out and brought a brand new game after completely Final Fantasy and was already annoyed at it. Turning it off, he sulked against the couch, staring up at the roof. Lucy hadn't come home yet… Maybe she wouldn't?

No! He couldn't think like that! Lucy would come home, and then…

The doorbell rung, but he was too lazy to get up and get it, besides, Ur got there in record time. Unable to see who was at the door from where he sat, he continued to stare at the roof, feeling like a downer by every passing second.

Ur let out a scream.

Gray was on his feet before he realised, racing towards the door. "Ur, what's wro…"

Gray went silent when he realised who Ur was hugging.

His throat went dry, and a small tremble raced through him.

Ur released the woman she was holding turning to him with excitement. Lucy stood there, wearing a beautiful summer dress and hat, her hair platted to one side, ribbons twirled in it.

She was more beautiful than he remember.

No, she was always beautiful, but now she'd made the transition into a woman. He choked, trying to work out her name from under the lump that formed in his throat.

"Hello, Gray," Lucy said, pulling the hat off her head. "It's good to see you again."

Gray could only nod, his throat just not working with him. "Oh look at him, he's so excited to see you he's forgotten one of the most important human functions called talking," Ur laughed, Lucy smiled.

Talk about embarrassing!

Gray went to clear his throat when the air was forced out of him. Lucy particularly jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, laughing. It took him a moment to work out that he was meant to hug her back. Burying his face in her hair, he smiled to himself. She was home, she'd come back home to him.

Ur looked ready to cry, so Gray began to curse her. If she did, how was he going to stop himself from crying? "I missed you so much."

"Yeah," Gray finally managed to speak up. "I missed you too, Lucy. More than you could possibly imagine."

"Well, it is your fault I went away."

"This is true," he chuckled to himself. "But now you're here." Something tickled inside him and he let go of her, before taking her hand. "I want to show you something!"

"Woah! Gray," Lucy gasped out when he began to lead them towards the back. "Show me what?"

"You'll see."

He opened the back doors revealing the backyard. He held Lucy take a sharp breath before stepping outside, through the door he held open. Gray watched her face light up as she admired the garden. He'd spent two years on it, just so he could show her when she got back. "It's beautiful," she said, spinning around to see the full extent. "How…?"

"Ur helped me a lot, sometimes Levy and Ezra popped in and helped out as well. I spent the last two years doing it, keeping myself busy when I didn't have work."

"It's wonderful, Gray," Lucy breathed before smiling at him. "It'd be lovely to have a small table and chairs set up out here. It'd be a beautiful place to eat."

Yeah, he'd been asking Ur if he could buy a table set for out here. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Gray, it's beautiful. Ur's backyard wasn't ever really nice, but you've done so much out here. She must be thrilled with it."

"She is," Gray grinned. He stepped forward, opening his arms so Lucy could come back to him. he hugged her tightly, feeling a little overwhelmed. "You stole my shirt, did you know that?"

Lucy laughed. "I liked that shirt."

"So did I," he chuckled. "Never mind, as long as it got a decent use out of it."

"It did," Lucy whispered, closing her eyes. "Gray… we should run away. Like we promised."

"Not yet, Ezra threatened to castrate me if I took you away before she or Levy got to see you. I rather keep my assets, thank you very much."

"Poor Gray, you had to put up with them all this time."

"Nah, it's been fine, after all, they forgave me… Loke still hasn't, but I'm sure he will."

"Poor Loke," Lucy laughed. "How's Juvia going?"

"Still with Leon, surprisingly."

"She hasn't been stalking you?"

Gray snorted a laugh out. "Nah, I haven't had much to do with her, really."

Lucy was quiet for a moment. "When you're ready, where do you want to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we run away, where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want to be."

"Well, that's wherever you are," Lucy replied, looking up at him. "Just saying."

Gray laughed out, unable to help himself. "Well, then, we could go anywhere, even leave the country."

"No, Levy would hate me for that."

"Then what's the point of running away then?"

Lucy just laughed burying her face into his shoulder. "Silly Gray."

Gray smiled, tightening his grip. Closing his eyes, he breathed in her scent, feeling more at ease than he'd been for the last two years. "Welcome home, Lucy."

"Thank you, Gray."

They stood there, quiet in each other's arms.

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! I hope you've enjoyed reading 3, 2 Run. It turned out different to what I wanted, truthfully, so the summary may feel a little out of place now, but never mind! As long as it was enjoyed by you all, then that's the main thing. Keep an eye out for any new work I bring out, it may be a while, but I am in the works of a new fan fiction for Gray and Lucy. I'm planning on making about Angels and Demons, so look forward to that =D**

**A/N2: Just wanted to add. You can look up my next projects on my profile. Just look under "Future Projects" to see what I have instore (if they have a summary, then I've already started them.) =D**


End file.
